Eh? ! A Love Square? !
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Sakura's trying to win over Sasuke's heart but Sasuke is only interested in Hinata! The thing is…Hinata has a crush on Naruto but Naruto continues to chase after Sakura! What will become of this disastrous love square!
1. A Double Date, Perhaps?

**Eh? A Love Square?**

I've decided to make this FanFic in Shippuden.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

**Summary: **Sakura's trying to win over Sasuke's heart but Sasuke is only interested in Hinata! The thing is…Hinata has a crush on Naruto but Naruto isn't aware of Hinata's feelings for him and so he continues to chase after Sakura! Love, Hate, Rivals and Friendship. What will become of this disastrous love square?

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Double Date, Perhaps?<strong>

"One bowl of miso-flavoured ramen!" ordered Naruto; he was at Konohagakure's best ramen store, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Coming right up!"

_Naruto-Kun's eating ramen again... _thought Hinata. _And the rest of Team 7 is there too..._

"I'll just have beef ramen, thanks." said Hatake Kakashi.

"Diet ramen for me!" smiled Sakura.

"...I'll have pork ramen." said Sasuke, flatly.

"You got it!"

The ramen arrived and Naruto was about to dig in when Sakura punched him in the stomach.

"Agh! Sakura-Chan...What was that for?" choked Naruto.

"Hmph! Aren't you forgetting something?" she growled.

"Uh...oh! Itadakimasu!"

"THAT'S NOT IT, YOU IDIOT!" she whacked him on the head.

"Ow...then Sakura-Chan, what is it?" Naruto rubbed his sore head.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll show you." Then she looked at Sasuke and flashed a bright smile at him.

"Welcome back to Konohagakure, Sasuke! After 2 and a half years, Team 7 is finally back together! Here's to our reunion!" she lifted up her glass of water.

"Ah! That's right! We're here to celebrate! Yosh! Welcome back, Sasuke."

"Yes, Welcome back." Kakashi smiled at the Uchiha.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke began eating his ramen.

"Not even a 'thanks'?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke pretended he didn't hear him.

_And Sasuke-Kun is still as cold as ever... _thought Hinata, feeling a bit sad for Team Kakashi.

"Ha! You haven't changed a bit Sasuke!" laughed Naruto.

"That's not true! Sasuke has changed! Like his looks for example... he's even hotter than before!" squealed Sakura.

"Ha, well your brain hasn't changed at all, Naruto." He ignored Sakura because she was acting like an annoying fan girl. Again.

"Tch! What did you say?"

"Oh wait. Your brain has changed..."

"Heh, well thanks!"

Sasuke continued. "Instead of smarter, you've grown dumber."

"Grr!" Naruto got even angrier at Sasuke and Sasuke just smirked.

"Now, now. Calm down Naruto. To change the subject...has anyone noticed that someone is watching us?"

"Eh? I haven't realised anything!" replied Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, of course I've noticed!" lied Sakura.

"Yeah I have. Only an idiot wouldn't." said Sasuke, obviously directing that at Naruto. But thanks to Naruto's brain, a fight wasn't stirred up again because he wasn't smart enough to figure out that Sasuke was directing it at him.

_What are they talking about? _Hinata wanted to go closer so she could hear their conversation but she didn't want to risk being caught.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" she flinched and quickly whirled around to see who it was.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" _But...he's right there eating at Ichiraku! A clone maybe?_

"Why are you hiding behind this pole and watching us?" he asked.

"Um...well..."

"...Hinata would you like to join us?"

"E-EH?" _I'm...going to have lunch with Naruto-Kun? _She blushed.

Kakashi lead her over to the others and made her sit down next to Sasuke. On Sasuke's right was Sakura, next to Sakura was Naruto and next to Naruto was Kakashi.

Sakura realised that Hinata was here. "Oh, hey Hinata!"

"Um...Hello Sakura-San..." greeted Hinata, shyly.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. See ya." Kakashi walked away without anyone really realising that he had left.

"Huh? Hinata where did you come from?" asked Naruto with his mouth full.

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL! CHAAAAA!" she punched him in the face. "LEARN SOME MANNERS! SHEESH!" she yelled.

"N-Naruto-Kun! Daijobu Desuka?"

"D-Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Hinata, why were you hiding behind that fence?" asked Sasuke.

"U-Um...Well...That is to say...I...um...you see..." she started fidgeting._ I can't tell them that I was simply watching them! They'd think I was some sort of stalker!_

_Damn, why does she look have to look so cute all the time? I mean- What am I thinking?_

"It's fine if you don't want to say. It's not like I was forcing you to answer or anything." replied Sasuke in a cold way.

"Oh! Um...Yes, g-gomenesai..." _Oh no...Does he hate me now?_

"And why are you apologizing?" he said, a little _too _harsh.

"Um...sor- uh...N-never mind!" _I think I just made things worse..._

"Hey, I just got a great idea!" said Naruto, waving his chopsticks around.

"A great idea? From YOU? Someone add that to the 'World Record's Book'." Sakura replied, cruelly.

"Aw, Sakura-Chan don't be so mean..."

"I-I'll listen to your idea Naruto-Kun!" Hinata stammered.

"Really? Great! Okay, well, my brilliant idea is..."

"Brilliant? Pfft, don't make me laugh." Sasuke said, coolly.

Naruto ignored him. "A double date!"

Sasuke choked on his glass of water, Sakura was getting ready to kick Naruto where the sun doesn't shine and Hinata blushed and was on the brink of fainting.

"W-What did y-you just say? I don't think I heard you quite right..." muttered the Uchiha.

"A-A d-d-d-d-d-double...d-d-d..." Hinata fainted before she could finish what she was saying.

"NARUTOOOOOOO! CHAAAAAAA!" Sakura really did kick him where the sun doesn't shine and Naruto was on the lying on the ground, enduring the pain.

"THE PAIN! IT HURTS!"

"You deserved it!"

"Hold on Naruto. I'm hoping I didn't hear what I just heard from you."

"Huh? I said a DOUBLE DATE." repeated Naruto.

Sasuke immediately banged his head on the table. _Why the hell would he think of a double date?_

Naruto stood up. "Since I don't hear any complaints then we'll all go on a double date!" Naruto grinned at all of them. He was looking forward to this.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Ramen- A type of noodle

Konohagakure/Konoha- The Hidden Leaf Village

Ichiraku- Naruto's favourite ramen shop

Itadakimasu- You say this before you eat and its meaning is something like 'Thanks for the Food'

Sensei- Teacher

Daijobu Desuka- Are you ok/alright? (In a polite way)

Gomenesai- I'm very sorry

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading up to this point! :)<p>

Hope you liked it! :D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

_Don't forget to review!_


	2. The More The Merrier

Hello! Sorry if I haven't updated this FanFic in a while now…it seems like I'm apologizing a lot lately…or is that just me? Anyways! I hope you enjoy it and if you don't like the couples, then I'm sorry that I disappointed you and if you REALLY don't like it, then just don't read it. ^-^

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The More The Merrier<strong>

_Previously:_

"_W-What did y-you just say? I don't think I heard you quite right..." muttered the Uchiha._

"_A-A d-d-d-d-d-double...d-d-d..." Hinata fainted before she could finish what she was saying._

"_NARUTOOOOOOO! CHAAAAAAA!" Sakura really did kick him where the sun doesn't shine and Naruto was lying on the ground, enduring the pain._

"_THE PAIN! IT HURTS!"_

"_You deserved it!"_

"_Hold on Naruto. I'm hoping I didn't hear what I just heard from you."_

"_Huh? I said a DOUBLE DATE." repeated Naruto._

_Sasuke immediately banged his head on the table. Why the hell would he think of a double date?_

_Naruto stood up. "Since I don't hear any complaints then we'll all go on a double date!" Naruto grinned at all of them. He was looking forward to this._

•

"Yosh! Ikuzou!" grinned Naruto. He sprinted off into the distance, but quickly came back. "So…uh, where do you guys wanna go for a double date?"

Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura stood in front of Ichiraku Ramen and looked at the blonde boy. "You tell us to go on a double date and yet, you don't even know where to go? Hmph. Baka." said Sasuke, coldly.

"Grr…you-!"

Sakura quickly cut him off. "Anyways, if this is a double date, then whose going to be with who?" _CHAA! I JUST __HAVE__ TO BE WITH SASUKE!_

"Um…I don't mind…" Hinata blushed. _I would actually prefer to be with Naruto-Kun…_

"Why don't we ask the idiot who suggested it?" muttered Sasuke. _Hmph, the only person I don't mind being with is Hinata. Sakura is annoying and Naruto is even more annoying…plus, I'm not gay._

"Who's the idiot?" Naruto shook his fist at the calm and cool Uchiha.

"N-Naruto-Kun, please calm down!" Hinata didn't want an unnecessary battle to conjure up.

"…Fine. Well, since I suggested the double date…then I get to choose who I want to go with!" _Heh, I know that Sakura-Chan likes Sasuke but who cares?_

Naruto was so happy, he could've almost flied.

_Damn! Naruto will choose me! This sucks!_ Sakura's mood suddenly dropped.

_Aw…Naruto-Kun will most likely choose Sakura-San… _Hinata tried to hide her disappointment.

"I choose…"

They all waited patiently for him to finish.

"Sa…"

…_Yep, it's definitely me… -_thought Sakura, grimly.

"Sasuke!" he finished with a huge smile on his face.

They all froze like ice.

"ME? WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?" yelled Sasuke. _He has got to be joking!_

"NANI? STOP FOOLING AROUND! I'M GOING TO BE WITH SASUKE, NOT YOU! CHA!" she punched Naruto in the face and he went flying through a wooden fence.

"D-Does that mean I have to be w-with S-Sakura-San?" asked Hinata, confused.

"Ugh…Sakura-Chan…that was mean…" groaned Naruto.

"THEN START BEING SERIOUS! OTHERWISE, YOU'LL GET ANOTHER ONE!" she shouted back.

Naruto recovered quickly and got back up on his feet. "Okay, I was joking before! I actually want…"

Sakura glared at Naruto like 'CHOOSE HINATA OR DIE!'

Naruto gulped. _Just because she's giving me the death glare, doesn't mean I have to listen to her!_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto like 'Choose Sakura…not me.'

Hinata kept her gaze on the ground. _I'm glad Naruto-Kun was joking, but it's obvious who he's going to pick._

"Sakura-Chan, I want you!" he pointed at her and grinned. The girl with the pink hair blushed slightly at his cheesy words, Sasuke was relieved at his choice and Hinata started to feel a bit sad.

"…Naruto, w-what are you saying?" Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and shook him furiously.

Naruto started laughing. "Ahahahaha I said that I wanted you! Haha!"

"DON'T REPEAT IT, IDIOT!" her cheeks were the same color as her hair and she shook him harder.

_Naruto-Kun seems to be enjoying himself…_ Hinata sighed. _And I'm with Sasuke-Kun…I don't think he wants to be with me…_

Sasuke noticed Hinata's sad expression and observed her for a bit. _Naruto is so stupid…how blind can he be? Hinata obviously likes him and yet, he just crushed her innocent heart. It's also pretty obvious that Sakura secretly has a crush on Naruto._

"Hey…" mumbled Sasuke. Hinata looked up at the handsome Ninja. "Don't look so down. Besides…I'm not as bad as…you think." He had his head turned to a different direction so the Hyuga Heiress couldn't see his face.

Hinata blinked twice. _Did Sasuke-Kun just…try to cheer me up? _"Um…S-Sasuke-Kun?"

The last Uchiha survivor couldn't bare this awkward atmosphere. He ignored Hinata and asked Naruto (who was still laughing) some questions.

"Kora, so it's definitely You-Sakura and Me-Hinata, right?"

"That's right!" replied Naruto.

"Ok…and how long is this double date?" he asked.

"Um…til' late."

Sakura stopped shaking him and looked at him in the eye, sharply. "What? How late?"

"Er…10:00 PM or later?" he guessed.

"Oh great. First of all, you didn't know where to go and now you don't know how long it's going to be. I always knew you had no brain in that thick head of yours." muttered Sasuke.

"Man, Sasuke, why do you always have to be a pain in the neck?"

Sakura quickly held him back and Naruto kept waving his arms around. "Let me at him! Let me at him! Just one punch!" shouted Naruto.

"No!" snapped Sakura.

"Heh, you wouldn't be able to even put a scratch on me." Sasuke replied, smugly.

"AAAGGHHHH!" Naruto was getting pissed.

"S-Sasuke-Kun! Please stop provoking him!" Hinata began to worry.

"Hmph. Whatever." He turned his back on the three people.

_Hold on a second…did Sasuke just listen to Hinata? He normally doesn't listen to anyone! Could it be that Sasuke...no way! It's almost impossible!_ –thought Sakura.

"S-So…where are we going for this d-d-d…" stuttered Hinata.

"Double intimidate meeting with the opposite gender." Sasuke finished for her.

_I was actually trying to say 'double date'_ –thought the young Hyuga.

"That is the most difficult way of calling a date I have ever heard in my life." said Naruto.

They heard footsteps behind them and all-too-familiar voices.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Funny seeing all of you here."

They all spun around, standing before them was a teenage girl with platinum blonde hair and next to the beautiful girl was an intelligent guy with black spiky hair, tied in a ponytail. "Ino, Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned at the two Chuunins.

"Hey there!" smiled Ino, one of the most popular Kunoichi's in the village.

"Hey. Anyways, what are all of you doing together?" asked Shikamaru, one of the smartest Shinobi in Konoha.

"We're all on a double date!" answered Naruto enthusiastically.

Ino gasped. "Wha? A double date?"

Naruto put his hands on his hips and proudly said, "That's right!"

"So, who's dating who?" questioned Shikamaru.

"Unfortunately…I'm with Naruto." replied Sakura.

"I, um…I'm with…S-Sasuke-Kun…" Hinata replied, shyly.

Ino started to laugh. "Shame Sakura! You got the biggest knucklehead in the village!"

"SHUT UP, INO-PIG!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME? BLLBOARD BROW!" you could practically see the lightning between them.

"Whoa, Ino…calm down." said Shikamaru. _Why are all girls scary when they're angry?_

"Tch, Fine! I don't care!" hissed Ino. Her eyes landed on Sasuke and she eagerly ran up to him.

_Oh no…another fan girl._-thought Sasuke.

"Hinata you're so lucky! You get to go on a double date with one of the hottest guys in Konoha!"

"I…guess so?" replied Hinata, nervously.

"Hey Sasuke…want me to take Hinata's place?" Ino said in her mot sexy voice and winked.

"No." he replied, flatly.

Shikamaru put one hand on Ino's shoulder. "Ino, you seriously need to stop flirting with other guys. Especially when you've got a boyfriend now."

Ino giggled and turned to face Shikamaru. "Okay, okay! Relax Shika!"

"How can I, when you've been doing it ever since we started dating?" he looked at her in the eye.

"…You're right. Sorry…" Ino wrapped her slim arms around him and Shikamaru hugged back.

"That's what you said last time…and you still continued flirting." muttered the lazy Ninja.

"Guys, get a room!" Naruto scrunched up his face.

Ino ignored Naruto and her boyfriend because a 'Brilliant' idea struck her. She let go of Shikamaru and faced the others. "You're all on a double date, correct?"

The four of them nodded.

"Then…" Ino smirked. "How about a Triple Date instead?"

"NANI?" they all shouted in unison.

"Wait Ino…you don't mean…" whispered Shikamaru.

"Of course that's what I mean!" she replied, cheerfully.

Naruto thought for a second.

"Sure! Why not?"

**-End Of Chapter 2-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Yosh- Like 'Yes' but in an informal way in Japanese

Ikuzou- Let's go

Baka- Idiot

Nani- What

Kora- Hey

Kunoichi- Female Ninja

Shinobi- Ninja

•

Okayyyy! That's it for now folks! See you next time!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	3. The Unexpected Turnabout

Hey, it's Mikoto here! Sorry for the wait and here's the 3rd chapter.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Unexpect the Expected and Expect the Unexpected<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Sakura-Chan, I want you!" he pointed at her and grinned._

"_Hey…" mumbled Sasuke. Hinata looked up at the handsome Ninja. "Don't look so down. Besides…I'm not as bad as…you think."_

_Ino smirked. "How about a Triple Date instead?"_

"_NANI?" they all shouted in unison._

_Naruto thought for a second. "Sure! Why not?"_

•

The three couples walked together, though, one of the couples was so lovey-dovey, another couple wasn't acting like a couple at all and the other couple wasn't even talking to each other.

Shikamaru and Ino were holding hands, laughing and sweet talking, while Sakura kept complaining about how she ended up with Naruto, Naruto was happy that he was with Sakura but she didn't want to hold his hand, Hinata kept glancing at Naruto & Sakura, feeling somewhat down even though Sasuke tried to cheer her up before and Sasuke gazed at Hinata from time to time, wondering how she fell in love with a guy like Naruto.

They all strolled together while the afternoon sun floated high in the sky.

"Shikamaru…" whispered Ino, as she looked at her boyfriend.

"What?"

"The others…aren't exactly having a good time. I mean, this is supposed to be a triple date and yet, they look as if they're not dating at all!"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but what can we do about it? It's not really any of our business."

Ino put one finger to her chin, in thought. "Well…" she watched the clouds glide pass. "We're supposed to be heading to the flower meadow because it's one of the most popular couple hot spots, right?"

"Yes…"

Ino stopped, turned to face the others and yelled in a cheerful voice. "Okay everyone, change of plans!"

They all looked at her strangely.

"We're not going to the flower meadow anymore!" she smiled.

"What? Then, where are we going to go?" asked Naruto.

"Ino, you can't just decide this on your own!" glared Sakura.

"Um…I don't really mind where we go…" whispered Hinata.

"Hmph. Who cares?" muttered Sasuke.

"Ino? What are you thinking?" questioned Shikamaru. His girlfriend always thinks of something absurd.

She smirked. "Follow me!"

She marched off and the others just shrugged and followed.

•

**Minutes Later…**

"W-What is this?" Sasuke's face started to turn slightly blue.

Hinata blushed madly, and then fainted.

"Ara? What's so bad about this?" asked Naruto. _Hehe! This is the perfect chance for me to…_

"This has to be some sort of joke! Ino, you can't be serious, RIGHT?" fumed Sakura, knowing full-well of what Naruto would do.

"Hey, why did you choose this place?" Shikamaru was blushing slightly as he scratched his head.

"Why? What's wrong with this place?" smiled Ino, acting clueless.

"It's just…" mumbled Shikamaru. "…It's a _hot spring_."

"Yeah? So?"

Sakura's fist was shaking with anger. "It's no ordinary hot spring! IT'S A CO-ED HOT SPRING! IN OTHER WORDS, FOR IDIOTS LIKE NARUTO, IT'S A JOINT HOT SPRING!"

"Oh. Your point is?"

They all went silent. _Does she really not get it…?_

"Ah! I got it!" a light bulb blinked above Ino's head.

"See? Now do you understand?" groaned Sakura.

"Yeah, I perfectly understand!" she nodded.

"…I don't believe you."

Ino smiled. "You're worrying about this because you're scared to show your body to the boys, Sakura! It's coz you're so flat-chested and you have no curves, correct, Billboard Brow?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "INO-PIG YOU'RE DEAD!

"Ahahaha! You don't deny it, which means I really am right!"

_Uh-oh…Sakura is definitely buying Ino's trick… _sighed Shikamaru.

_Sakura-Chan's starting to get scary…_ gulped Naruto.

Hinata finally recovered and she looked around. "What? What happened?" _That's right…we went to a different place instead of the flower meadows and that place was…a co-ed hot spring… _Hinata's face went red at the 'co-ed hot spring' part. She could feel herself slipping from the world but then, someone's arm quickly grabbed her before she fell unconscious.

"Don't faint again." Sasuke said. Hinata thought he was scowling at her, but it was actually just Sasuke's normal cold eyes.

Hinata flinched. "H-Hai! G-G-G-Gomenesai S-Sasuke-Kun!" she bowed deeply ten times.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Did you hear what I just said?" he cut her off.

Hinata covered her mouth with her hands._ I don't know why but…this guy scares me!_

Ino sighed and shook her head with a smirk on her face. "Sheesh, if you can't get through a simple co-ed hot spring like this, then you'll never accomplish any S,A or B rank missions! What type of Chuunin can't do that?"

Sakura tried to hold down the urge to punch Ino. "You-!"

Ino's smirk grew bigger. "A Chuunin who can't even enter a co-ed hot spring, I pity you. Too bad, you might be missing out a lot!"

"AAAGGGHHH! Fine! I'll show you! I'll show you that a Chuunin-ranked Kunoichi like me can go into a hot spring! BRING IT ON!"

…_And she fell for it._ Shikamaru sighed.

•

The three boys were in the Men's changing room and the three girls were in the Women's changing room.

"Geez…how did I get stuck going into a co-ed hot spring?" muttered Sasuke as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Oh, C'mon Sasuke! It's not that bad!" Naruto slapped Sasuke on his back and laughed.

Shikamaru started to take his shirt off. "This was all Ino's idea…and to make it worse, Sakura agreed to do it, which means _two_ scary, bossy girls forcing us into this."

Naruto ignored him. "Anyways! If this is a co-ed hot spring then, why are the changing rooms separate?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru hit Naruto on the head at the same time. "Because if they weren't separate, guys like you would be all over the ground with bleeding noses, idiot!"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Ow…you guys are so mean."

"I can't believe I fell for your stupid trick Ino…I'm already starting to have regrets." muttered Sakura as she took her shoes off.

"It was your fault for throwing a tantrum at me in the first place. If you weren't so hot-headed, then you would have listened and probably disagreed to go into the hot spring." Ino pointed out as she grabbed a clean white towel from one of the shelves.

Hinata's cheeks were tinged pink. "I don't think I'll be able to come out of the hot springs alive…" she started to tie her long indigo hair up.

"Haha, you're probably right, Hinata! Fainting in the hot springs is very dangerous, you know!" giggled Ino.

"I wonder who would save you if you DID fall into the hot springs…" murmured Sakura.

Hinata blushed more. "C-Cut it out! I'm not going to faint in the hot springs! I-I'll make sure I don't!" she stuttered.

"Hinata, we both know that you WILL faint in the hot springs." Smirked the two of them.

Hinata waved her hands around. "I won't! Quit teasing me…!"

They both laughed at the Hyuga heiress. She sighed and continued to get changed. That's when she realized the Sakura and Ino were staring at her.

"Um…can I help you with something?"

The two popular girls of Konohagakure both said at the same time: "Hinata…"

_D-Did I do something wrong?_ Hinata began to sweat bullets. _What could I have possibly done wrong?_

"I envy you!" Sakura said in a cheerful tone.

"Nani?" Hinata was confused.

"You've got a really good body, not to mention the curves!" Sakura complimented. "Well, look at me, I'm just flat-chested and I don't have very attractive curves either! I've always wished to have the 'Hour-glass' body shape!"

Ino smiled. "Instead of wearing that hoodie to hide it, why don't you show off your sexy side? You'd get tons of guys swooning for you in a minute!"

Hinata blushed. "W-What are you talking about? Ino is the one with the great body, not me!"

"And, if you're lucky, maybe you'd be able to get ANY guy you want!" Sakura added on.

"Yeah, like take me as an example. With my ravishing good looks, stylish hair, perfect personality and hot body, I was able to get the smartest guy in Konoha!" boasted Ino.

"Oh please Ino! If you're that good, then why haven't you got Sasuke begging to date you, yet?" replied Sakura.

"Hmph! Maybe because I'm too good for him?" half-joked Ino.

"No one is better than my Sasuke!" glared Sakura.

"Who ever said that he was yours? If you use that head of yours, you'd remember that Hinata's the one who's partnered up with him, not you!" Ino shot back.

They both glared lightning at each other.

Hinata pleaded for them to calm down. "I-Ino-San…S-Sakura-San…"

The Men's changing room is right across the Women's changing room. They were both equally spacious and they were both exactly the same.

"Hehe, imagine if everyone was here at the hot springs!" grinned Naruto.

Shikamaru glanced at the energetic youth. "Everyone WOULDN'T be here, that's why there's no point in imagining it. Like Shino, he wouldn't come to the hot springs even if it was the Hokage's orders."

Sasuke paused. "Come to think of it…has anyone seen his actual eyes, yet?"

"Hmm….I don't think so." Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Ah! I know! Next time, we should get him to come to the hot springs with us and see his eyes! Like, what type of guy wears sunglasses in a hot spring?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Did you hear me clearly knucklehead? I just said-"

Naruto interrupted him. "Yosh! Next time, we're gonna drag him to the hot springs whether he likes it or not!"

"You idiot…" muttered Shikamaru.

"Just leave him be, he won't listen to 'unnecessary' things." murmured the calm Uchiha.

"Right…"

Then, the boys heard two familiar girls shouting at the top of their lungs at each other.

"OK HUGE FOREHEAD, WE'LL SEE WHO CAN CATCH THE MOST GUY'S HEARTS FIRST, THEN!"

"FINE BY ME, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"BRING IT ON; I'LL HAVE GUYS DYING AT MY GORGEOUS LOOKS IN SECONDS!"

"HA, DON'T GET COCKY YOU FATTY!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"Mattaku…" sighed Shikamaru.

Sasuke's palm lightly hit his forehead. (Face palm) "They embarrass me…"

•

The hazy steam rose from the fresh boiling waters, the sky was filled with unique shades of orange and peach, it was sunset. Girls could be heard giggling and boys could be heard joking. Yamanaka Ino was the first to step out into the open. "Alright Billboard Brow, remember our deal!" she had a smirk on her pretty face.

The girl named after the Cherry Blossoms was behind the blonde florist. "Hah, Whatever, Ino-Pig!" grinned Sakura confidently.

"U-Um…Ino-San, Sakura-San, the hot springs isn't a place to fight…" reminded Hinata, nervously.

They both whirled around and smiled a fake smile at Hinata. The both said in unison, "Oh no, Hinata. We're not going to fight; we're just going to compete!"

Hinata backed away a bit. "Oh…Um…Right…"

Naruto sprinted out youthfully. "UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED!" He then focused some of his chakra to his feet and leaped off the stone ground.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "H-He's not going to-!"

Sasuke sighed. "Don't do this at home kids…even if you're not a kid; never copy this idiot's example."

"WOOHOO!" Naruto splashed into the hot water. A chance of death. He didn't return to the surface. Countless minutes passed by.

"Is he…?" Shikamaru squinted, searching for a shadow in the water.

Sasuke wasn't hesitating at all. He calmly went into the water.

Sakura screamed after Naruto, scared that he was dead. "NARUTOOOO!"

Ino blinked twice. "Did he just commit suicide or am I going crazy?"

Hinata quickly ran up to the edge and leaned down. "Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun, can you hear me?" tears started to form at the corners of Hinata's perfect lavender eyes. "NARUTO-KUN!"

Suddenly, in front of the young Hyuga, a blonde boy shot up from the water and grinned at her. "DAISEIKO!"

Hinata flinched in surprise. "KYAAAA!"

"That guy…" Shikamaru sighed and laughed a bit.

Sakura stomped over to where Naruto was and punched him hard in the head. "Don't scare us like that, BAKA!"

"Ow…"

•

The three boys and the three girls all sighed in relaxation.

Hinata glanced all of them. Shikamaru seemed to be completely fine, Naruto was still grinning about being in a co-ed hot spring, Sasuke was closing his eyes, trying to shut out the rest of the world, Ino was trying to make herself look hot so that guys would be swooning for her, Sakura kept smiling one of those 'Angelic Smiles' to catch boy's attention, while Hinata kept blushing at the thought of being in the same hot spring with Naruto.

A few random guys did check-out Ino and a couple of other random guys did whistle at Sakura but Hinata was the one who attracted the most attention, not on purpose of course. Sakura and Ino glared at Hinata with envy in their eyes, Hinata gave them a questioning look, wondering why they were glaring at her. She soon realized why, when she saw Sasuke and Shikamaru staring at Hinata.

"…Um…" Hinata had no idea what to do.

_I can't believe Hinata is more popular with the guys then me! That means, instead of losing to Ino, I lost to Hinata instead! And to make things worse, Sasuke is staring at her!_ -thought Sakura, angrily.

_As long as I didn't lose to Sakura it's all good. But what really ticks me off is that, my boyfriend is staring at another girl and that girl, just so happens to be one of my close friends! Tch, he should just keep his eyes on me!_ –thought Ino, as she death glared Shikamaru.

Naruto was gawking at Sakura with Heart-shaped eyes. "Sakura-Chan, did I tell you that I love going to a hot spring with you?"

Sakura punched him and he started to sink under the water again.

Sasuke accidentally caught eye contact with Hinata for a split second. Immediately, he turned his head to another direction. _Was I…staring? I hope no one else realized…_

Shikamaru finally noticed Ino's fearsome glare and almost immediately approached his girlfriend to apologize.

Hinata sighed in relief that she wasn't getting all the attention now. She remembered what Sakura and Ino had said to her in the changing rooms. _'Fainting in the hot springs is very dangerous, you know!' 'I wonder who would save you if you DID fall into the hot springs…'_

Hinata glanced at the drowning Naruto. _Would Naruto-Kun save me? _Her gaze moved to the next boy_. Or Shikamaru-Kun? No he wouldn't, he has to focus all of his attention to Ino-San now… _She looked at the next guy. _There's no way, Sasuke-Kun would save me…right? _Hinata was so lost in thought that, her foot got stuck in between one of the rocks. She soon noticed and tried to get her petite foot out, but then, she lost balance. She let out a small yelp. "Ah-!"

Naruto's mouth gaped open. "Hinata!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Be careful, you'll-!"

Sasuke observed her fall, quietly.

Ino gasped. "Oh no!"

Sakura's head turned, sharply. "Oh, gosh, Hinata!"

SPLASH!

_I can't…breathe…this water is boiling hot, I think I'm going to melt away…_ Hinata's eyesight was blurry and she tried to reach out for someone or something. She could swim, but with the sudden fall and the water's hot temperature, she felt so weak and flimsy. _Mina-san…watashi…_

"HINATAAAA!" Naruto lunged under the water and swam over to the drowning girl as fast as he could.

Hinata's hand was just about to sink under the warm liquid, but Naruto managed to catch her hand. He pulled her up. She was soaking wet, and by the looks of it, very dizzy and on the brink of falling unconscious.

_Somebody…who? Who is holding on to me? Who…is calling my name?_ Hinata kept trying to focus on whoever saved her. She couldn't see properly, colors were mixing together like paint.

"Hinata, hey! You okay?"

Her gaze finally adjusted and she saw Naruto holding her, tightly and firmly. She blushed so hard. _N-Naruto-Kun, h-he's so c-c-close to me!_ She slid out of his grip and fainted.

"Oi! Hinata!" he shouted. Naruto tried to reach out for her again.

Suddenly, as fast as lightning, Sasuke dashed forward and held her wrist. He pulled onto her and lifted her up. Hinata had fainted, just as Sakura and Ino had predicted. Sasuke was carrying Hinata like a princess, her wet hair stuck to her face and her fragile head leaned on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke glanced at her soft sweet face; her eyelids were closed, covering her beautiful pearl eyes. Her lips, so kissable. He shook the thought away and strolled through the water, he reached solid ground and took her inside the building.

Sakura was shaking her fist. "Ahh! Why can't he do that to me? Next time we go into Co-ed hot springs…I'LL PRETEND TO FAINT! YES THAT'S BRILLIANT!" she started daydreaming thoughts of Sasuke and her.

"_Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards him._

"_Oh, Sasuke! I think…I think I'm going to faint!" her hand was on her forehead._

_Sasuke's arms were around Sakura's slim waist, keeping her close. He smiled one of those 'prince-like' smiles at her. "Don't worry my flower. If you do, you'll faint on me."_

"_Kyah! Sasuke, you're so dreamy~!" _

"_Dreamy? This isn't a dream, Princess. I assure you, this is reality. I'll prove it to you." He moves in for a kiss._

"KYAAA ~! Ah! Sasuke, hold me closer!" Sakura squealed out loud by accident.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "What is she thinking?"

Ino kept watching the pink-haired girl. "I don't know, but she's weirder than usual." She looked at the direction Sasuke had gone off. "If only he would do that to me." She sighed.

Shikamaru looked at her. "You get angry at me for staring at another girl, and I can't get angry at you for wishing another guy to carry you romantically? Don't you think that's a bit unfair, Ino?"

"Oh, cram it!" she replied.

Naruto observed Sasuke's rescue. "…Sasuke was faster than me, ha, that just proves that I just need to work harder! Ok!" He sprung out of the water and water-ran around the whole hot spring.

•

…_Am I alive? Or am I dead? I remember, I fainted in the hot springs because Naruto-Kun was so…where am I right now?_ Hinata kept her eyes closed and she felt around. She was lying on something hard. Not exactly comfortable. Hinata started to feel cold, she rubbed her arms. Then, she realized that something was on top of her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Where-?" dizziness started to come over her again. She wavered slightly.

Strong warm hands caught her and made her lie back on the hard thing. Hinata soon realized that she was lying on top of a bench and someone's jacket was on top of her, to keep her from catching a cold. She blinked twice. "S-Sasuke-Kun?"

He flicked her forehead. "Baka, it's not a smart move to faint in the hot springs. If you died, what would Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi think?"

"Ah," she sat straight and bowed her head apologetically. "G-Gomene…"

"And don't apologize. You don't need to apologize to me and I didn't ask for one. Be thankful that you're still alive because of me." He turned his head away from her.

"E-Eh?" she looked at him.

He looked into her innocent lavender eyes. She met his dark cold gaze and tried to resist the urge to shut her eyes in fear.

"I. Uchiha Sasuke. Saved. You .From. Drowning." He replied, slowly, as if he were talking to an alien who didn't speak the same language.

_Sasuke-Kun saved me? Aghh! He must think I'm completely useless!_

"Anyways, you might want to get changed."

"Nani?" she looked down at herself. She was only wearing a towel, which still revealed a lot of bare skin, and one of Sasuke's navy blue jackets on top of her. She blushed madly in embarrassment. "G-G-G-Gomenesai!" she quickly ran into the changing rooms.

He chuckled to himself. "Not too bright, is she?"

_I can't believe I didn't realize! Oh my god! I swear, I'll probably never forget this day!_

•

All six of them were once again walking the streets of Konoha. Now, it was dusk.

Naruto had his hands behind his head while he walked. "Those hot springs were nice!"

Ino glared at Naruto. "You said you were all on a Double Date, THAT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE A DOUBLE/TRIPLE DATE TO ME!"

Naruto sweated a bit. "Ahaha, sorry about that."

"Sheesh!"

Shikamaru sighed and put his hands into his pockets. "Well, what now? We've still got hours until ten."

Sakura couldn't help but keep staring at Sasuke and Hinata. They were both walking next to each other, side by side. Hinata was tugging onto her sleeves, with a tinge of pink across her cheeks. Sasuke was walking, calmly and coolly as always. Not caring about anything at the moment.

Strangely enough, they heard a loud familiar voice boom in the quiet night. "That is the spirit of Youth that I've been looking for! Now, let us run into the burning youthful sunset together!"

"H-Hey…wait, Lee!" puffed a girl, trailing behind.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "_What_ sunset?"

Shikamaru sighed, once again. "It's the Youthful couple…"

Rock Lee, handsome devil of the leaf village, zoomed through the empty streets. He stopped in front of the group of six and greeted them with a full burst of energy. "Hello, everyone!"

Ino's eyebrow twitched, "H-Hi..." she fake smiled.

Lee spotted the girl he once loved. "Ah, Sakura-san! It is so great to see you on this lovely night! You are looking as pretty as ever!"

"U-Um…thank you, Lee." Sakura blushed slightly.

Then, Lee was hit on the head with a huge scroll and he collapsed on the ground. "Ugh…"

Tenten, the flower of Team Gai, was holding her big scroll that she normally carries to summon weapons, in her hand. She had just hit Lee hard with it. "Hmph, after I finally caught up with you, I catch you flirting with another woman. Geez, Lee, I wonder why I still go out with you!"

"Tenten …that was just cruel…"

"L-Lee-San, are you alright?" Hinata knelt down next to him.

"I am fine, no need to worry!" he jumped up to his feet.

"So, what are you all doing?" smiled Tenten, warmly.

Naruto gave her the thumbs-up. "We're all on a TRIPLE DATE!"

Lee gasped. "You…you're all on a…"

"?" Ino tilted her head to the side.

Fire exploded into Lee's eyes. "HOW YOUTHFUL! TENTEN WE SHALL JOIN THEM TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL! THIS IS THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH FOR TONIGHT!"

Tenten summoned her metal pole and whacked him on the head with a lot of strength. "Okay, okay! You don't need to get so hyper about it!"

Lee once again fell to the ground. "Ugh…Tenten…"

"Hmph!"

"Join us?" blinked Sasuke. _This is getting crowded._

"YOSH! IT'S DECIDED! BUSHY-BROW HAS JUST INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS A YOUTHFUL DATE! AND SO, THEY **WILL** JOIN US!"

Shikamaru sighed. "This could get troublesome."

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Nani- What

Ara- Basically like 'Huh' or other things like 'Eh'

Gomenesai- I'm very sorry

Kunoichi- Female Ninja

Yosh- Like 'Yes' but in an informal way in Japanese

Mattaku- 'Geez' or 'Sheesh', like complaining about something.

Daiseiko- 'Big success' or 'Victory!'

Baka- Idiot or Stupid

Mina-san- Everyone (Did I type this right?)

Watashi- Basically just 'I'

Gomene- Shorter way of apologizing. Basically 'I'm Sorry' (Gomenesai- I'm very sorry, Gomene- I'm sorry and Gomen- sorry)

•

Wow, I'd say this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this FF! Wouldn't you agree? I was actually planning for this to happen for quite a while, too bad I can't update as frequently as I used to. Well, I hope you look forward to the next chapter, see ya!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	4. Fountain Of Love

I know, I know, it's been awhile since I last updated this chapter. I'm just trying to even out all the other FanFics as well though! Like, write 1 chapter for 1 FanFic, 1 chap for another FanFic *repeat another five times* and so, I'm trying to do them all in equal order. So sorry about it, and I'm also very sorry if this chapter is bad. Well, that's enough from me!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fountain Of Love<strong>

_Previously:_

_Sakura's fist was shaking with anger. "It's no ordinary hot spring! IT'S A CO-ED HOT SPRING! IN OTHER WORDS, FOR IDIOTS LIKE NARUTO, IT'S A JOINT HOT SPRING!"_

_Fire exploded into Lee's eyes. "HOW YOUTHFUL! TENTEN WE SHALL JOIN THEM TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL! THIS IS THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH FOR TONIGHT!"_

"_Join us?" blinked Sasuke. This is getting crowded._

"_YOSH! IT'S DECIDED! BUSHY-BROW HAS JUST INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS A YOUTHFUL DATE! AND SO, THEY __**WILL**__ JOIN US!"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "This could get troublesome."_

•

Naruto was marching ahead of the others, full of energy. He knew exactly where they were going to go. The new famous…LOVE FOUNTAIN!

He laughed at the thought of Sakura and him sitting at the romantic bench, with the fountain of love behind them. "Ehehehehehehe…"

The pink-haired maiden whacked him across the head. "Stop having pervy thoughts, pervert!"

"Itai! Sakura-Chan…" he whined.

"And don't give me that puppy eye look!"

"Demo, Sakura-Chan-"

She interrupted, "And, if this is a _date,_ then, shouldn't we be walking together? Only people like you, walk ahead of their partner, which is very bad. No wonder why you don't have a proper girlfriend!"

"Oh, um, right!" _Yay, I get to walk next to Sakura-Chan in a romantic way! Not just the normal teammate way! _He looked at her; she was gazing at the hovering full moon in the sky. The sun had only shortly fallen before. Ah~! _Sakura-Chan is so pretty! I could gaze at her forever! _Her cherry blossom hair looked soft and glossy; her skin shone in the moonlight, her emerald eyes glistened as she watched the twinkling stars. Naruto's eyes moved down to her lips. It was as if her lips were begging Naruto to kiss them, Naruto tried to resist the temptation, but it was getting hard.

•

Ino hugged Shikamaru's arm and leaned onto him. "Shikamaru, do you think Sakura has a thing for that knucklehead?"

Shikamaru smiled at Ino. "As a matter of fact, I do. Look, she just hinted him saying that she wanted to be close to him."

Ino smirked. "So she really _does_ have feelings for him…think their relationship will go well?"

Shikamaru watched the couple walking ahead of them. "Hmm…with a little beating up for Naruto from Sakura, and a little sucking up for Sakura from Naruto, then, yes, probably. Although, I don't know if that's what you would call a good relationship."

Ino giggled. "Yeah, you're right. But it would be interesting."

•

Hinata remained silent. _Am I meant to start a conversation? There's no way I can do that! I lack the courage to start a conversation…especially with Sasuke-Kun…_

Sasuke glanced at her. "Something bothering you?"

She flinched at the sudden sound of his voice. "Um, n-no, not at all!"

Although, it didn't look like he believed her words. "…Well, if there is anything bothering you, then don't hesitate to tell me. I'll listen, but I might not be able to solve your problem, or whatever it is."

"Ah, Hai. Arigato…Sasuke-Kun."

He smiled. "And, learn to smile properly." He patted her head, gently.

"E-Eh? I-I do know how to smile p-properly!" she stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Yes! R-Really I do!"

"Maybe you do, but definitely not around me." He took his hand away from her delicate head.

"T-that's not true!"

"Prove it." _There's absolutely no way, she could show her heart-warming smile to a cold person like me._

"…" she tried her best to smile, and she sort of was smiling, just…not exactly a true smile from the heart. "S-See?"

Sasuke wasn't stupid though, he could tell that she was struggling to keep up a smile. What's the point of smiling for no reason? He held in the laughter, her face was amusingly funny. "Pfft…"

"Hn?" she looked at him.

He couldn't hold it in, he started to actually _laugh_. Uchiha Sasuke, smiling _and_ laughing, wow. "Hahahaha, your face, pfft, ahahaha!"

Hinata felt like she had just made a fool of herself. "N-Nani? What's so funny?"

He flicked her forehead once again. "You."

"Eh?" She started to panic. "Did I d-do something wrong? Oh no, w-what did I do?"

He chuckled. "Nothing, stop panicking over nothing."

"Huh?" she blinked twice.

He smirked. "Your reactions are just…unique, I suppose."

"U-Unique?" Hinata was getting more clueless by the second.

He just smiled at her, one of those gentle smiles from the heart, and he swooped her hand into his, and started to walk faster with her trailing behind. He looked back at the young Hyuuga heiress, "Come on, we don't want to get left behind now, do we?"

She blushed as she noticed that they were holding hands. "H-Hai…you're right."

_Sasuke-Kun is actually quite nice...he may seem cold on the outside, but he's actually just a really nice person on the inside. I'm glad that I get to see this side of Sasuke-Kun._

•

"…Lee, we're going to get left behind again." groaned Tenten.

"D-Don't worry Tenten, we shall catch up to the others soon!"

"We're not going to be able to even walk next to them, if you keep hopping on one foot!"

"But Tenten, this is a youthful way of enjoying a date AND enjoying youthful training!"

She glared at him. "Lee, seriously, if you keep this up-"

He cut in. "We're going to get left behind, which you don't like."

"That's right, and so-"

Suddenly, Rock Lee picked Tenten up and carried her like a princess. He zoomed past the other couples, leaving a dust cloud behind him. "What about now, Tenten? Now, we are the couple who is faster than all the others, and now they're the ones who will be left behind!"

"Ah, Lee! Put me down!" she felt her face starting to heat up. Gosh, was he embarrassing!

"No!"

"HUH?"

"I will never let you down! As a true man, I will accomplish what has to be done, and I will not quit halfway through it, a man must finish until the very end! I will take you to the destined place, and will only let you down then!" he objected.

Tenten sighed and laughed a bit. "Lee…you foolish idiot." She smiled. _But I guess that's why I like him; he always knows how to put a smile on my face…_

•

"Yosh! We're here!" grinned Naruto.

"…A love fountain? Are you kidding me?" Ino gave him an 'are-you-serious' look.

Sasuke sneered. "You actually believe in this stuff? It never works; it's only here to get losers hopes up."

Lee let Tenten down and did the 'nice guy' pose. "I've heard of this legendary fountain of love! You throw a coin in and make a romantic wish with your partner, and then it supposedly comes true! This sounds youthful; I know that if I throw in tons of coins, my wish will definitely come true! Tenten, let's-"

Tenten put her hands on her hips. "Throw a coin in and make a wish? Really?"

"OF COURSE!" fire burned in his eyes.

Naruto pointed out, "I've heard of that, but I've also heard that if you and your partner sit around the love fountain and share a kiss together, then you'll be a successful couple and stay together for the rest of your lives!"

Lee was crying tears of happiness. "AH, THAT SOUNDS EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL! TENTEN, LET'S DO IT!"

Tenten sighed. "Hai, Hai."

•

Naruto jumped over and looked inside the fountain water. "Whoa! Look, there are tons of coins in the water!" He reached over to grab some.

Sakura slapped his hand. "Naruto! It's bad luck if you do that!"

"Ow…" he rubbed his hand, but his face lit up, as he suddenly remembered something. "Ah, Sakura-Chan, since we're here…why don't we take a seat over there?" he motioned over to one of the benches around the fountain.

Sakura tilted her head. She thought about what Lee and Naruto were talking about before. _…Throw a coin in and make a romantic wish with your partner, and then it supposedly comes true! If you and your partner sit around the love fountain and share a kiss together, then you'll be a successful couple and stay together for the rest of your lives! _She blushed. _Kiss… WAIT! NARUTO AND I? NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!_

"Um…Sakura-San?" Hinata called out. "Why are you punching the air, and why is your face red?"

She froze. "Eh?" It was true; she was doing exactly what Hinata had said. Sakura quickly put her hands behind he back. "What are you talking about, Hinata? I, Haruno Sakura, would _never_ do something so childish!"

Hinata sweat dropped. "Oh…okay, if you say so."

Naruto was still waiting for Sakura's answer. _C'mon, say yes!_

Sakura thought some more. She imagined what would happen if she said 'no'.

_~Imagination~_

_Sakura folded her arms and replied strongly, "No! I refuse to sit next to Naruto! But, if it was Sasuke, then that's a different story!"_

_Ino cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Could it be that, you-Sakura, are afraid to sit next to a great Ninja like Naruto?"_

_Sakura halted, and thought about Ino's words. "Great? Since when was he ever a great Ninja?"_

_Ino smirked. "I don't know…he WAS the one who saved the village countless times…"_

_Sakura halted again. "…" She knew that Ino was right. "Me? Afraid to sit next to a GREAT ninja like Naruto? Ha, there's no way I'd be afraid of something so stupid!"_

_Ino's smirk grew wider. "Then that means you can sit next to him, right?"_

"…" _She has me cornered._

•

Then, Sakura imagined what would happen if she said 'yes'.

_~Imagination~_

_Sakura sighed. "Fine, I'll sit next to you."_

_Naruto leaped up into the air. "Yes! Lucky day!"_

_Sakura sat down and Naruto sat next to her._

"_So…uh…Sakura-Chan…" Naruto was trying to figure out what he should say._

_She turned to face him. "Hm?"_

_Naruto blushed slightly. 'Man, Sakura-Chan is so pretty!' –he thought. "Let's…um…do you want to…er…"_

"_Spill it, Naruto."_

_Naruto suddenly put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. He moved closer to her, his lips, ten centimeters apart. Sakura's eyes widened. And…_

The girl named after the cherry blossoms snapped out of thought. "AAHH! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!"

They all gave her weird looks. "Huh?"

•

Finally, everyone ended up sitting around the fountain. They all decided to toss a coin in first.

**Shikamaru & Ino…**

They both threw in the coin at the same time.

Shikamaru- _A wish, huh? Doubt it'll come true, but here goes. I wish…for Ino to stop flirting with other guys._

Ino- _Mmk, what wish should I make? Let's see…So many choices…money, guys, love, studies, strength, intelligence, affection…? Uh…Wish, wish, wish…I wish for Shikamaru and me, to do well in all things, like missions, teamwork, relationships, exams etc. Actually that sounds like a lame wish…but, if it's for Shikamaru and me, then it should be worth it!_

**Sasuke & Hinata…**

Sasuke threw his coin in first. He glanced at Hinata; she was still holding her coin.

"…" _Well, since I've already thrown it in, I might as well make my wish first._

Sasuke- _I wish...for the one who is most important to me, to stay well, healthy…and to keep their bright smile on their face, so that I can continue to see them being happy. Okay, never mind, that sounds cheesy. She doesn't even know how I feel about her. Wait, I've already wished it…that means I can't change it now. Kusou!_

He opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. She was still holding her coin. "Oi, why don't you toss it in?"

Hinata stopped spacing out and looked at him. "O-Oh, well…"

"Something on your mind?"

She nodded.

"Well?"

She paused before telling him. "…After I throw in this coin…what should I wish for?"

"Anything. I don't know if it'll come true or not, but just wish for anything you want." He replied.

"T-There's nothing that I want…"

He glanced at her. He looked at her gentle pale lavender eyes. "Lies."

She looked up at him, startled. "N-Nani?"

"You do want something. You want Naruto to notice you."

Her face immediately turned red. "W-Wha-! No, Chigai!"

He faced her. "You know I'm right."

She didn't know what to say. Because he was right. So darn right.

"Then why don't you wish for that?" his tone of voice hinted a bit of annoyance.

"I-I-I couldn't p-possibly!" she stammered.

"Why can't you?" his eyes narrowed.

"…" she felt hopeless. She didn't want to ruin Naruto's hopes for Sakura, but then again, she loved him.

He eyed her for a small while. He sighed. "Let's stop talking about this. It's not good if you don't feel comfortable with this type of conversation."

She could only nod.

"It's your wish, so you make the decision, Hinata."

"A-Ano…is it supposed to be a romantic one? Or a random one? Or maybe a-"

"I said- _anything_."

"…"

He sighed, yet again. "Fine, if it makes it easier, let's wish for something together."

"H-Hondo Ni?"

He nodded. "Yeah." His hands then reached for hers; they were firmly on top of her delicate fingers. His shoulder was touching hers, and she could feel his warmth. She felt her face heat up, and her heart started racing.

He nudged her softly with his elbow. "Here, hold on to this with me."

She nodded and held the other half of the small coin.

Sasuke smiled at her. "On the count of three, okay?"

"H-Hai…"

"One…two…three!" they both tossed the coin into the water and it went splash.

"Now quickly make a wish!" ushered Sasuke._ I can't believe I'm encouraging her to do something so childish._

"Uh-Hai!" She clasped her hands together, and shut her eyes tight. _I wish for-what do I want…? I…_

-Scenes flashed through Hinata's mind.

"…_Well, if there is anything bothering you, then don't hesitate to tell me. I'll listen, but I might not be able to solve your problem, or whatever it is." said Sasuke._

_He flicked her forehead once again. "You."_

_He smirked. "Your reactions are just…unique, I suppose."_

_He just smiled at her, one of those gentle smiles from the heart, and he swooped her hand into his, and started to walk faster with her trailing behind. He looked back at the young Hyuuga heiress, "Come on, we don't want to get left behind now, do we?"_

_Naruto worked hard, doing push-ups, trying to perfect his Jutsu even when no one was watching, and other people said cruel things about him, but he still kept on trying. Hinata always watched him, always admired him, and always wanted to be like him. That admiration, soon turned into something else, something that made Hinata feel nervous around him, in a good way. She began to love him. But why, was she starting to act the same way around Uchiha Sasuke?_-

She hurried herself to think of a wish. She was getting more and more confused the more she thought about Naruto and Sasuke. She knew that she always loved Naruto, but she didn't expect herself to have feelings for the Uchiha as well. In fact, she had never even thought about him, until today.

Hinata- _I…I wish for the one who I love…to feel the same way about me back!_ She opened her eyes. Who was it going to be? Naruto? Sasuke? Someone else? She couldn't tell, besides, the 'Fountain of Love' might not even make wishes come true.

Sasuke smirked. "Finally. Wasn't too hard, now was it?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Yes! Arigato, Sasuke-Kun!"

"No problem."

Then, she realized that she was still holding something in her hand. It felt cool.

She opened her fingers, and on her palm, was the coin. "EH? D-DOES THIS MEAN, I-I DIDN'T T-THROW IT?"

Sasuke laughed. "No, we threw one of my spare coins."

"So…this is the one I never threw? …My one?" she blinked and looked at the small thing.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"T-Then, you have this! I just used some of your money so-"

"Keep it. It wasn't that much anyways."

"But, I-"

He turned his back on her. "Think of it as a small gift."

**Lee & Tenten…**

"So, we just throw in a coin, right?" questioned Tenten.

"No, not just a coin, Tenten!" replied Lee, enthusiastically.

"Huh?"

"WE THROW IN NINE BILLION COINS AND MAKE NINE BILLION WISHES!" he yelled, full of energy.

"…Lee, it doesn't work that way."

"What?"

She sighed. "One coin, one wish. Throw in more, and none of them will be granted."

"WHAT?"

She shrugged. "It's true. And if you do it your way, you'll be cursed for sure!"

"Even though I have youth on my side?" he asked, almost desperately.

She nodded. "Even if you have youth on your side."

Tears like streams ran down his face. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE CURSED!"

She smiled, evilly. "Then let's do it the proper way, yes?"

"YES, THE PROPER WAY IS ALWAYS BEST!" he tossed in his coin and shut his eyes.

Lee- _I wish that I was stronger and more youthful! Also, to be an awesome Ninja, with just Taijutsu!_

Tenten giggled and threw her coin in.

Tenten- _I wish to become a great and strong Kunoichi like Tsunade-Sama! And hopefully become a legendary Sannin, just like her!_

Tenten smiled at Lee. "What did you wish for, Lee?"

He did the thumbs-up, nice guy pose. "I cannot tell you that! If I do, then it will not come true!"

"Hmm? Could it be you wished for something you don't want to tell me?"

"What? No, that is not it! I can tell you! My wish was-"

She giggled playfully. "I'm just teasing! Remember, you're not supposed to tell me, otherwise it won't come true, ne?" she winked.

Lee blinked. "Oh, right! You had me there, Tenten."

**Naruto & Sakura…**

Naruto threw the coin in. "Yosh! It's my turn!"

Naruto- _I wish for Sakura-Chan to fall in love with me! And to be the next successful Hokage!_

"Eheheheheh…it'll work for sure!" he grinned.

Sakura glanced at him curiously. "Naruto…did you wish for something stupid?"

"WHAT? No, or course not! There's no way I'd waste a wish!"

"WRONG!"

"Eh?"

"Remember that time, when we were having an 'All-Genin Grill Party' on that island?

"Ee…to…?"

"With that weird genie guy…and the barbeque…and everyone wanting that bottle?"

"OH YEAH! I remember now! Heheh, man that was fun!"

"I recall you, wasting TWO wishes, out of three!"

"Huh?"

"Here, let me remind you."

_**~1**__**st**__** Wish~**_

'_Naruto, don't talk to it!' scolded Sakura._

'_It looks suspicious to me.' mumbled Sasuke._

'_I'm not suspicious! I really am a Genie!' said the Genie._

'_Yeah, right.' replied Naruto._

'_Hey! I told you not to talk to it!' reminded Sakura._

'_I'm the real deal, honest! A Genie can't lie!"_

_Naruto stood up and pointed to the sand. 'Give me ten servings of meat, then!'_

'_Your wish is my command!' –Poof- Ten servings of meat appeared where Naruto was pointing._

_**~2**__**nd**__** Wish~**_

'_Naruto, stay out of this.' said Sasuke._

'_Huh?'_

'_You already wasted a wish!' he replied._

'_So what if I did?' Naruto fought back._

'_Well, what's your next wish?' asked the Genie, eagerly._

'_Shut up! Wait a minute!' yelled Naruto, annoyed._

'_Okay, take your time…you're down to one wish!'_

'_EH?' they all said in unison._

'_Hey! No, no, no! I take that back!' shouted Naruto._

_**~Back to Reality~**_

"…Ahaha, right…" laughed Naruto, awkwardly.

She folded her arms. "So, I hope that you haven't made the same mistake!"

"Of course not!"

She smiled, and turned to the fountain. _I know exactly what I want to wish for! I'll wish for Sasuke to love me! …But, Naruto also…Wait, no! I don't have feelings for Naruto, I've always liked Sasuke, and it's going to stay that way! Yeah! Then again…No, stop it! Your goal is Sasuke! But goals can change…OMG THIS IS DRVING ME CRAZY!_

She bit her lip. _It's just a silly wish, not like it's going to actually be granted. _She tossed the coin in.

Sakura-_ I wish…for the one who I love, to love me back._

"Done!" she opened her eyes.

"So…Sakura-Chan, what did you wish for?"

She laughed. "That's my secret!"

•

The coin tossing is finished. Now, for the kiss…

**-End of Chapter 4-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Yosh- Like 'Yes' but in an informal way in Japanese

Itai- Ow, Ouch, it hurts etc.

Demo- But…

Kusou- Damn it, crap, Sh*t etc.

Nani- What

Chigai- That's not it, you're wrong, it's not like that (Stuff along those lines)

Ano- Um… (or another way of starting a sentence)

Hondo Ni- Really

Hai- Yes

Arigato- Thank you

Kunoichi- Female Ninja

Sannin- The three legendary Ninja's of Konoha

Ee to- Um, uh etc.

•

Heya, all! I've finished this chapter!

My personal opinion is that, I think Inoki is better at writing Naruto FF's than me, I don't know why. It just seems like I'm better at writing Bleach FF's than Naruto FF's. =_=''

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	5. Kisu

Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter!

The chapter's title is 'Kiss' in Japanese :D

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed: Kagomefan00, The Royal Blue Princess, Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover and Nazrita**

**Thanks to the people who have added this story to their favorite & alerts list: Kagomefan00, The Royal Blue Princess, Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover and Nazrita**

**And to those who have added me to your favorite & alert author, big thanks to you!**

Okay, now that the thanking is over, enjoy!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Kisu<strong>

_Previously:_

_He looked back at the young Hyuuga heiress, "Come on, we don't want to get left behind now, do we?"_

"_What about now, Tenten? Now, we are the couple who is faster than all the others, and now they're the ones who will be left behind!"_

"_I've heard of that, but I've also heard that if you and your partner sit around the love fountain and share a kiss together, then you'll be a successful couple and stay together for the rest of your lives!"_

"…_Well, if there is anything bothering you, then don't hesitate to tell me. I'll listen, but I might not be able to solve your problem, or whatever it is." said Sasuke._

_The coin tossing is finished. Now, for the kiss…_

•

Kissing wasn't an easy thing. But it wasn't exactly a hard thing either. Really, it depends on who you are.

Shikamaru and Ino were fine with kissing; they've done it more than a few times. Lee and Tenten have done it as well, but she could never get used to it. Naruto and Sakura have never kissed before, Naruto wanted to, but Sakura is unsure. Sasuke and Hinata have never kissed, Sasuke never really talked to her until today, and Hinata never really noticed Sasuke until today. Basically, one out of 4 couples is fine with kissing. It's just kissing, how difficult could this be? You'd be surprised.

"K-K-Ki-Kis-" Hinata fainted without even finishing.

Sasuke caught her. "Kiss? Is this some sort of joke?"

Naruto grinned. "Nope!"

Ino smirked. "Of course not!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Seems troublesome…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How is it troublesome?"

"I have to walk over to her, embrace her-making sure she'll be sort of comfortable, and then I have to make sure she's focused on me, bend down slowly-so she'll be expecting it, then we kiss, then we have to decide who's going to be the first one to pull away, and-"

"Geez Shikamaru, I don't get how you can make such a huge fuss over such a small thing!" Interrupted Naruto.

"It is not just a small thing! It is a romantic thing of youthful love!" said Lee, enthusiastically.

Sakura mumbled to herself quietly, "It's not that I don't like kissing…I just always prefer the guy to do the first move…"

Tenten blushed slightly. "Do we really have to? I mean, we're in public!"

"But, it's not like anyone's watching." pointed out Naruto.

"Yeah, but some random-like Neji for example-could be walking past casually, and then he'd just halt, and stare. Yes, _STARE_. That's really embarrassing, you know?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hm…I guess that's kind of embarrassing…"

Sakura shook him. "KIND OF? IT'S REALLY **REALLY** EMBARRASING!"

•

**Moments later…**

All the couples were sitting around the fountain. They all looked at each other, curiously. _Which couple is going to be the first to kiss…?_

They all sat there, in silence, waiting for a couple to go first.

A few minutes passed.

They all sat there, in silence, waiting.

5 minutes passed.

They all sat there, in silence.

10 minutes passed.

They all sat there, silently.

15 minutes passed.

They all sat there.

20 minutes passed.

"Oh for heaven's sake! It's just a kiss!" exclaimed Ino.

Sasuke growled. "Someone go first already."

Naruto spoke next. "If you want someone to go first so badly, why don't you go first, Sasuke?"

"Do I hear a volunteer coming from the idiot's direction?" he replied.

Shikamaru folded his arms. "Why don't you two just kiss your girl at the same time?"

"Naruto doesn't know what 'at the same time' means." muttered Sasuke.

"Sasuke would just wait until I go first!" complained Naruto.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sheesh! I'll go first then!" she grabbed Shikamaru's shoulders and kissed him passionately. This took him by surprise.

Sasuke murmured. "Uh…isn't the guy meant to make the first move?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, if the guy makes the first move, it proves that he's a real man."

Lee out his hand to his chin. "Does this mean, Shikamaru isn't a real man?"

They all nodded in agreement at the same time. "Yep, he's not a real man…"

•

"Now, it is my turn!" yelled Lee.

Tenten grabbed out a big paper fan and smacked him with it. "You don't need to shout that out to the whole world!"

"Itai!"

She sighed. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" _Maybe I should take this chance to kiss him now…_

_**~Imagination~**_

"_I'm sorry, Lee. Here, let me kiss it better."_

"_Ah, Tenten, only a youthful kiss from you can make it feel better. Please do."_

_**~Imagination End~**_

_I know it's cheesy but…_ "I'm sorry, Lee. Here, let me-"

He stopped her. "NO! A REAL MAN MUST MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!"

"…Huh?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Before Tenten even realized it, they were both already kissing each other.

Lee pulled away first. "See, Tenten? This means I'm a real youthful man, right?"

•

_What should I do…? Kissing Sakura-Chan is almost impossible…I…I probably wouldn't even survive to see another day. _He remembered all the countless times she had beat him up. He shivered. He nervously looked at the sky. It was already sunset. He glanced at Sakura. She was happily sitting on the bench.

_Well…here goes._ He tapped her shoulder.

She turned around. "Hm?"

His lips immediately were placed on hers; a surprise kiss."Mh, Naru-?"

He closed his eyes. _Aah~! I'm in heaven~ I can almost see the angels, but Sakura-Chan is my only angel!_

That's when he felt himself flying through the air. _And I'm even flying!_ But then he hit the ground. He felt his cheek, sizzling in pain.

Sakura's face was red. "Geez, what is up with that!" she looked at her fist, and the distance she had punched Naruto, and sent him flying. "…Maybe I was a little too harsh."

•

"Hinata…" the Uchiha's voice was almost a whisper.

She flinched. "U-Um…w-what is it…Sasuke-Kun?" she couldn't even look at him.

"You don't want a kiss from me, right?"

"I…I never said that."

He teased her. "Oh? So you do?"

Her face flushed red. "N-No!"

He titled his head. "So you don't?"

"Well…"

"It's alright, it's because you want one from Naruto."

"I-I-I-I never s-said such a thing!" she shook her head.

He folded his arms. "Well, it doesn't really matter anyways. Because it's not like this legend is actually going to come true."

"…I guess so."

"Then, it's alright if I kiss you, right?"

She felt her face redden again. "Um…I…I guess so…"

He smiled at her, and started to near her. Hinata's heart was racing.

_Bu-thump…Bu-thump…Bu-thump…_

She shut her eyes, as she felt his warm breath on her skin.

_-Chu-_

Just a kiss on the cheek.

"E-Eh?" she opened her eyes.

He looked at her. "You didn't actually think that I would really kiss you on the lips, did you?"

"Oh, o-of course not!"

He smirked. "Good, because I don't want to have you feeling disappointed."

_Now that he mentions it…I do feel a little disappointed. I mean-WHAT?_ "Uh…Hai."

They heard someone yell.

"EHHHHHHHHH?" it was Naruto.

They both looked at the loud boy. "?"

"THAT'S CHEATING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS HER ON THE LIPS!"

Ino put her hands on her hips. "That's right! It was 'Share a kiss', and you can't share a kiss on the cheek!"

Sasuke closed one eye. "Well, no one exactly said that the kiss had to be on the lips."

They all froze, as a cold wind blew by. He was so right.

"A-Ano…does that mean; all of you were watching us…?" Hinata said, quietly.

"Huh?" _SHOOT WE BLEW OUR COVER!_ "Ahaha, what are you talking about? Of course not!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then how'd you know I only kissed her on the cheek?"

"Uh…coincidence?" Sakura tried.

"…" Hinata didn't know what to say. She was too embarrassed.

"…In other words, you guys were watching us."

Naruto pointed at them. "MOVE THAT ASIDE, KISS AGAIN-ON THE LIPS!"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, otherwise it's just unfair!"

"Would you guys just shut up? I'm going home." Sasuke turned his back on them and started to walk away.

"You can't do that!" shouted Ino.

"How come?"

"Remember? This date doesn't end until…late."

"…"

•

"Thanks for the food, Shikamaru!" everyone thanked.

"Hey-who said I was treating?" he asked.

"Oh, I wonder." replied his girlfriend.

They all ate happily. And of course, the couples, all sat next to each other on one big table.

"Tenten say 'Aah'!" smiled Lee.

"What? No way!" she pushed the food away.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Why should I…?"

"We're a couple!"

"So is everyone else here…"

"Shikamaru! You should try some of this, it's really good!"

"Hm? Okay, then." He gently took her hand, and took a sip of the drink she was holding.

_OMG! AN INDIRECT KISS!_ Ino blushed, slightly.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not bad." He looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"N-Nandemonai!"

"The food here is really nice…" smiled Hinata.

"…I guess so." Sasuke watched her eat for a while. _She's even cute and well-mannered when she eats._

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand was touching her skin, near her lips.

"!" Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. She realized that he was wiping some food off of her mouth for her.

He licked it off his finger.

"…Thank you…?" she shifted her gaze.

He chuckled. "No problem."

"Ah! Hot, hot!" Naruto dropped his spoon onto his plate.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you should just learn to be patient, and wait for it to cool down."

"Yeah but, isn't it always best to eat food when it's not cold?"

"If you eat it when it's this hot, you'll end up burning yourself."

"Oh…yeah…right, I knew that!" he grinned.

_Sure you did…I believe you…_ Sakura picked up his spoon and blew on the food. "Here, now it's not as hot." She gave the spoon to him.

He blushed. _Sakura-Chan just blew on my spoon-on my food! And I'll be eating this…LUCKY DAY~! _"Thanks, Sakura-Chan!"

•

**Outside the restaurant…**

"Okay guys, now it's your mission to walk the girls home, safely!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "Can't I just go home already?"

"Gomenesai, Sasuke-Kun…I can just walk home by myself." apologized Hinata.

"…I'll walk you home."

"No, it's really alright. Thank you for today." She quickly walked off.

He shrugged. "If you say so…"

Ino hugged Shikamaru's arm. "You'll walk me all the way home, even if it's on the other side of the village. Right, Shikamaru?"

He muttered. "It's such a drag though…"

"_Right_, Shikamaru?"

"…Uh...yeah."

_This is great! I get to know where Sakura-Chan lives!_ "Yosh! Sakura-Chan, let's go!"

"Stalker!"

"Nani?"

"Hmph!" she walked ahead of him.

He ran after her. "Chouto matte, Sakura-Chan!"

Lee grabbed Tenten's hand and did the dash of youth to her house.

"LET US GO, TENTEN!"

"Ah-Matte! Lee!"

"Do not worry, Tenten! As long as you are with me, everything will be ok!"

"That's not what I'm worried about…"

"Then what is bothering you?"

"THIS ISN'T THE WAY TO MY HOUSE!"

"Hm? Then…whose house am I headed to?"

They read the sign above the traditional gates. 'Hyuuga'

"…"

"This is Neji's house…"

"AHA! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG! IT MUST BE THIS WAY!"

They sprinted off to another direction.

Neji sighed. "It's been a tiring day. I guess this is what I get for being a Jounin." He looked out the window and saw his teammates run by, shouting: 'LEE, SLOW DOWN!' and 'TENTEN, WE MUST RUN FASTER! INTO THE SUNSET WE GO!' and 'THE SUN HAS ALREADY SET!'

"…I'm going to pretend I don't know them."

•

On the way home, Sasuke began to worry. "Maybe I shouldn't have left Hinata to walk by herself…"

He looked at the night sky. "…I'm sure it'll be fine. What am I worrying about? She is a Chuunin after all. I'm sure she can take care of herself…"

But it just kept bugging him. "…I'll check on her."

•

Hinata sighed. "So many things happened today…" an image of Sasuke appeared in her head, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She shook her head to clear the thought. _No! The one you like is Naruto-Kun! Today was only an exception because of the double-no, triple…even more than that date! Besides, Sasuke-Kun doesn't have any feelings for me and… _She remembered back when they were in the Ninja Academy. Yes, the part where Naruto and Sasuke bumped into each other and…kissed. _Sasuke-Kun's not interested in girls…how could I forget that?_

She heard a voice call out to her. "Excuse me!"

"Hn?"

Three men staggered up to her. They reeked of alcohol. "Sorry, we're kind of lost. Can you help us find out was back to Konoha Inn?"

There's nothing to worry about…they're only asking for directions. "Konoha Inn?" She pointed down the path. "If you go down this path and turn right, then keep walking, and turn right again, you'll see the local Dango shop. Once you see that, turn left at the next corner, and you'll be there."

"Ah, thank you so much. You're a great help." Thanked one.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

Another took a step closer to her. "Hey, now that I get a closer look at you, you're quite cute. Want to hang out with us?"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to be somewhere." She tried to walk away.

One of them grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, let's have some fun."

"It'll only be for a small while."

"Let us show you our gratitude, come with us, and we'll treat you to anything you want."

"I-I really must go…!" she tried to get out of his grip.

"You know what? I like girls like you. I promise, we'll be gentle."

"L-Let go of me!"

They started to pull her away.

"Heheh, you can't escape from us."

She tried to send chakra down to her arms, to make them let go in pain. They wouldn't, it wasn't affecting them at all. _Nani?_

"See these beads?" smirked one. "It seals all chakra and ninjutsu…"

_When did he put that bead bracelet on me?_

"Now come with us peacefully!" they pulled on to her.

Sweat rolled down her forehead. _Oh no!_

A big cloud hid the night skies; the darkness shadowed the area Hinata was in. It was dark.

"Heheh…"

_Help…someone, please…!_

_To Be Continued…_

**-End of Chapter 5-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Itai-Ouch, Ow, It hurts etc.

Hai-Yes

Ano-Um, or another way to start a sentence.

Nandemonai-It's nothing, Never mind etc.

Gomenesai-I'm very sorry

Yosh-Like 'Yes' but in an informal way in Japanese

Nani-What

Chouto Matte-Wait a minute/second, hold on

Matte-Wait

Jounin-High Ninja/Elite Ninja

Chuunin-Middle Ninja

•

Just had to put that 'to be continued' there :D

Until next time!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	6. Love, My Friend, Love

Thank you for your patience! Very much appreciated ^_^

Yosh, the 6th chapter has finally arrived!

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Love, my friend, love<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Oh for heaven's sake! It's just a kiss!" exclaimed Ino._

"_THAT'S CHEATING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS HER ON THE LIPS!"_

"_Okay guys, now it's your mission to walk the girls home, safely!" shouted Naruto._

_But it just kept bugging him. "…I'll check on her."_

_No! The one you like is Naruto-Kun! Besides, Sasuke-Kun doesn't have any feelings for me and… Sasuke-Kun's not interested in girls…how could I forget that?_

"_You know what? I like girls like you. I promise, we'll be gentle."_

"_See these beads?" smirked one. "It seals all chakra and ninjutsu…"_

_Help…someone, please…!_

•

Neji's eyes snapped open. _I sense chakra…a familiar chakra was trying to be used but- _He paused. _This chakra…isn't it Hinata-Sama's?!_ Like a tornado, he flung the bed sheets off, and ran outside in his pajamas.

•

Naruto had just finished dropping Sakura off at her place, so while he was walking back, he heard some loud voices. "L-let go of me!" "Heheh, you can't escape from us."

Naruto halted. _Wait a second…wasn't that Hinata's voice…?_ He peeped around the corner, his eyes widened. _Hinata's in danger!_

•

Kiba was casually taking Akamaru for a walk at night, but then Akamaru started barking. "Huh? What's wrong, boy?"

Akamaru barked again, then growled.

"You say a teammate's in danger?" He sniffed. "!"

_Hinata's scent…Hold on, I'm coming!_

"Let's go, Akamaru!"

•

Sasuke headed to the Hyuuga mansion, but suddenly heard barking. He turned his head, and saw Kiba riding on Akamaru. "Hm? Oh, it's you-"

"What the hell are you doing, man?!" shouted Kiba.

Sasuke frowned. "Nice way to greet someone."

Kiba yelled over his shoulder, "Hinata's in trouble, and you're just going to continue walking casually?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, in shock. "What?! She's in danger?" He quickly started running.

_Please…let me make it in time…!_

•

"Come with us…little girl." grinned one of the perverted men.

"I-I told you to let go of me!" Hinata's eyes were filled with terror.

The second one stepped forward. "She's so reluctant, why don't we just threaten her to make her come with us?"

_T-Threaten?!_

The third one laughed. "Not a bad plan." He grabbed out a knife, and placed the blade next to her throat. "Feel like joining us now?"

He started to cut Hinata's neck. Crimson red blood dripped down her skin. Hinata shut her eyes tight. The guy licked her blood. "!"

"We're going to have a lot fun with you…"

•

Neji had his Byakugan activated. "I see her!" He saw the part where the guy licked her skin. "Damn that imbecile! How dare he touch Hinata-Sama like that…I'll make him pay!" Neji quickened his pace.

Naruto sprinted towards the three guys. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Kiba flinched. "Blood-I can smell Hinata's blood close by!"

Akamaru whined.

Sasuke bit his lip. _Hinata…hold on, we're nearly there!_

•

The three men spotted Naruto charging towards them. "Ha, what's a kid like you going to do?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. _Kid?_ "I'm going to beat the crap out of you, that's what!" He threw a punch at the first guy.

He dodged, while the other guys watched in amusement, not knowing that they were surrounded.

Suddenly…

"Rasengan!"

"Jyuuken!"

"Gatsuuga!"

"Chidori!"

In less than 5 seconds, the three men were knocked out.

Kiba glared at the unconscious figures. "They were just weak drunkards."

Naruto couldn't help but punch one of the unconscious guys. "Kid?! I'll show you that-"

Neji sighed. "Calm down, Naruto. They're already unconscious. And if they wake up, they're dead."

Sasuke held a unconscious Hinata in his hands. He muttered quietly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I should've never left you. It's all my fault…" Sasuke hugged the Hyuuga heiress tighter. "Pleases forgive me…Hinata."

Neji cleared his throat. "Sasuke, I believe you're holding my cousin."

Sasuke glared at him. "What?"

Neji returned an icy glare. "I'm simply going to take her back home. Problem?"

Sasuke reluctantly handed her over to him. Neji carried Hinata like a princess, said his farewells, and walked back to the Hyuuga compound.

Kiba pointed out, "Did anyone notice that Neji was the only one in his pajamas?"

"…"

Naruto was cracking up with laughter as he rolled on the ground.

•

Sasuke lied on his bed, remembering the events of today. He remembered everything, walking together, hot springs, dinner, all of it. And Hinata is in every single one of those memories. He turned over on his side. _I was careless…letting the Hyuuga heiress walk home by herself late at night…tch, what was I thinking?_ He glared at the wall_. Next time…next time for sure, I'll definitely be there to protect her._

•

**The following day…**

"What should I do…? I can't even look at Naruto in the eye…" The girl with pink hair cautiously glanced at Naruto.

_Huh? Is Sakura-Chan look at __me__?_ Naruto turned to see.

For a second, they caught each other's eyes, that is, until Sakura quickly turned her head away.

Although Naruto couldn't see her face, she was blushing like mad. _Aghh! Why am I blushing?! What is wrong with me!_

"Oi! Sasuke, what's your problem?!" shouted Naruto.

"Can't I be late once in a while?" He yawned. "Besides, Kakashi is always late anyways."

Sakura flinched at the voice of the cold prince. _T-That's right, Sasuke-kun is waayyy hotter than Naruto, ha, what am I being embarrassed about for?_

She flashed her brightest smile. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He brushed her off.

Sakura felt as if a stone had just crushed onto her. _Urk! As cold as ever…_

"Ne, Sakura-Chan, just ignore that guy! He's always cold and cruel to you, but I'd never treat you like that!" smirked Naruto.

"Don't compare yourself to Sasuke-kun!" she whacked him on the head.

"Itai!"

She smiled secretly. _Same old Naruto…he hasn't changed a bit, since we were Genin._ She paused. _I mean- I should stop thinking about him, Sasuke-Kun's the one I like, remember Sakura, focus! Don't forget your goal!_

•

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" questioned the Chuunin.

"Because your IQ is over 200!"

"That isn't really a good excuse…"

Sakura clasped her hands together. "Please, Shikamaru!"

He sighed. "You don't really give me a choice…"

"Ah, arigato!"

He sat down. "So, what's up?"

"Well…I'm confused."

"?"

"I always thought I loved Sasuke-kun…but lately…"

"Lately…?"

"I don't know why, but I keep having thoughts of that knucklehead instead! I go red around him, I can't look him in the eye, I can't talk to him without hitting him because I'm embarrassed, and I can't even focus on my training without staring at him for more than 10 minutes! I'm just as bad as one of those desperate fan girls, fawning over a guy!"

_Er…weren't you like that before Sasuke left the village…?_ "Well, I think I know what the problem is."

"Eh? W-What is it?!"

"Love, my friend, love." He patted her on the back. "Haha, good luck."

He stood up, and walked away coolly.

"EHHH?! LOVE?! NARUTO AND I?!"

**-End of Chapter 6-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Yosh-Yes

Arigato-Thank you

•

Heheh, I just realized that the four guys, who rushed to save Hinata, were the main four guys in Inoki's story: Choose Me! (Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke & Neji)

Well, well, well, it seems I've just finished the 6th chapter. (Well, nah!) Ahaha…on to the next chapter…when I get around to it ^_^

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	7. Mixed Feelings

Yaho! An update for the seventh chapter!

Have fun reading it, everyone~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings<strong>

_Previously:_

_Kiba pointed out, "Did anyone notice that Neji was the only one in his pajamas?"_

_Next time…next time for sure, I'll definitely be there to protect her._

"_What should I do…? I can't even look at Naruto in the eye…"_

"_I don't know why, but I keep having thoughts of that knucklehead instead! I go red around him, I can't look him in the eye, I can't talk to him without hitting him because I'm embarrassed, and I can't even focus on my training without staring at him for more than 10 minutes! I'm just as bad as one of those desperate fan girls, fawning over a guy!"_

"_Love, my friend, love." He patted her on the back. "Haha, good luck."_

"_EHHH?! LOVE?! NARUTO AND I?!"_

•

_I don't believe it! How could anyone fall in love with that idiot?! Especially me!_ Sakura stomped the streets of Konoha. _It doesn't make sense! He's not my type, he's not attractive, he's not smart, and he's…he's…UGH I DON'T KNOW!_ She was getting more and more confused by the second. The harder she thought about it, the more her brain hurt.

While she was busy walking, she heard someone call out to her.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan! Want to join me for some Ramen?" it was Naruto.

She felt her cheeks heat up. "N-Naruto! Uh…I…Um…"

"?"

Her emerald eyes gazed into those energetic blue eyes. She was almost lost in them, but quickly regained composure. "S-Sure!"

He grinned. "Ok, it's on me then!"

Moments later, they were both having a nice conversation with one another. Sakura didn't know why, but when she was with Naruto, time seemed to stop, her heart wouldn't calm down, she could be herself, and she never wanted this time to end.

Naruto had another bowl of Ramen. "Sakura-Chan, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now…"

"What is it?"

"You seem to be avoiding me…did I do something wrong?" he looked at her.

She gulped. "N-No, you haven't done anything!"

"Then how come you turned away when I looked at you this morning…?"

"Er…that is…"

He smirked. "Oh! I think I know why!"

"?"

He winked at her. "It's because you're starting to fall in love with me!"

Sakura's face was as red as an apple. Words echoed in her head. _Fall in love with me! Fall in love with me! Fall in love with me! _Embarrassed by what he said, she did what came naturally to her. Smash him through a wall.

"S-Sakura-Chan…i-it was…a joke…!" replied the beaten up Naruto.

"Hmph! See you around, Naruto!" She quickly walked off.

•

"Huh?" blinked Sasuke.

"I…I just wanted to thank you for yesterday…so…um…" Hinata bowed deeply. "Arigato Gozaimasu!"

Everyone in the street was staring at them. Really? The Hyuuga Heiress bowing down to that Uchiha Traitor?

Sasuke glanced around, and looked back at Hinata. "Hey…uh, it was no problem at all. You don't need to bow so low to show your gratitude to me!"

Hinata got back up. "I also wanted to apologize!"

"Er…apologize for what?"

"I want to apologize for making you be my p-partner for the 'd-d-date', especially because I knew that you were probably bored…so, I'm very sorry!"

He sighed, and patted her head. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize. Because…I…wasn't bored at all. I actually had a fun time…with you."

She looked up at him, surprised. "H-Honto Ni?!"

_Damn! Why does she have to look so cute like that?!_ "Uh…yeah…um…sorry, I've got missions to do, see you around!"

Sasuke quickly ran off, before Hinata could see his face heating up.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "?"

•

"…Neji-Nii san, what do you think?" whispered Hinata quietly.

"Of what?" he didn't bother to look at her, as they both walked through the greenery.

"Well, you know…I've always…um...admired Naruto-Kun…but…"

"…?"

"Recently…the same feeling I get when I'm around Naruto-Kun, is...also the same feeling I'm getting for S-Sasuke-Kun…" She tried not to stutter.

This is when he turned to face her. "Hinata-Sama, don't tell me, you think you're actually in _love _with Naruto AND the Uchiha."

"W-Well…that is to say…I…I really am not sure myself…" her face was very red.

"…What did Sasuke do?" he questioned.

"N-Naruto-Kun suggested we all go on a double d-date…"

Neji almost choked. "D-Double date…?"

She merely nodded. "Then, Ino-San and Shikamaru-San joined us, so it became a triple date…"

He glanced at her. "T-Triple date…?"

"Later, Tenten-San and Lee-San also came, so I guess it became a quadruple date…"

He was shocked. "Q-QUADRUPLE DATE?!"

"Hm? Why is that so surprising, Neji-Nii san?"

"…I never knew you liked dating that much, Hinata-Sama."

"Eh?! N-No! You've got it all wrong! I…I…um…!" she felt as if she was going to faint, talking about dates and such.

Neji quickly caught her, before she lost steadiness, and he put his hand on her forehead. "Hinata-Sama, do you have a fever?"

She shook her head, and stood up properly. "Iie, thank you for worrying, Neji-Nii san."

Hinata politely bowed, and walked ahead of him.

"I can't believe…she actually has feelings for two men."

Suddenly, from behind him, a familiar voice shouted, "NEJI!"

"Huh?"

•

After Sasuke had finished small weak missions, such as helping elders, and weeding gardens, he decided to take a stroll. Then, that's when he saw it. Hyuuga Hinata on a walk with Hyuuga Neji. They looked like they were having an interesting conversation. But, Sasuke couldn't hear what they were saying. That's when he saw Hinata blushing. BLUSHING AT NEJI! Then, he caught her, and touched her forehead tenderly. TOUCHED HER FOREHEAD TENDERLY! He doesn't believe it. _Those two…are going out?!_ He waited for Neji to be alone, and finally, the chance came.

"NEJI!" Sasuke jumped out of the bush.

He turned. "Huh?"

"WE HAVE TO TALK!"

Neji was shocked. "Why the heck were you in a bush?!"

"I'll explain later." Sasuke grabbed Neji's shoulders. "Now, tell me!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what?"

"About Hinata."

"What about Hinata-Sama?"

"Don't act stupid!"

"What are you going on about?"

Sasuke sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

"Why don't you just tell me what the heck you're mumbling about?"

"Why didn't you tell me…"

"Hah?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND THE OTHERS, THAT YOU AND HINATA WERE GOING OUT?!"

Neji was taken aback. "What?!"

"You know!"

"Hinata-Sama and I?! That's not possible! What nonsense have you been thinking of?!"

"Well, she BLUSHED at you!"

"She was talking about things that made her blush, not blushing at me."

"I swear, you two looked like you guys were in a relationship!"

He sighed. "I told you, we're not. Hiashi-Sama would never allow that, and I'm not interested in her anyways."

"But…you two…"

"Sasuke! For the last time, we are not DATING! She already has someone she likes, and that's-"

"Who?"

"…Nandemonai. Forget about it."

Sasuke bugged Neji more. "No, tell me who!"

"I don't know, go ask her!"

"No, you do know, you're just not telling me! And if I asked her, she'd just faint!"

"I DON'T know; now leave me alone, you're an annoyance."

"At least give me a hint."

"…" _I'm sure a hint won't hurt._

"Well?"

"The one she likes is someone close to her." He replied.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD HINT!"

"AT LEAST YOU GOT A HINT!"

"Yeah, but-"

Neji used the Teleportation Jutsu, before he spoke anymore.

"…Someone close to her, huh?"

**-End of Chapter 7-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Honto Ni-Really

Iie-No

Nandemonai-It's nothing

Jutsu-Technique

•

Oke, seventh chapter, complete!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	8. Couple Switch?

*Claps* Eighth chapter has arrived~!  
>This chapter has some NaruHina and some SasuSaku for those of you who like the couple. But I've decided to mainly focus this story on SasuHina &amp; NaruSaku. If you have any complaints, don't blame me~<br>Have fun you guys

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Couple Switch?<strong>

_Previously:_

_Naruto winked at her. "It's because you're starting to fall in love with me!"_

"…_Neji-Nii san, what do you think?" whispered Hinata quietly._

"…_I never knew you liked dating that much, Hinata-Sama."_

"_I can't believe…she actually has feelings for two men."_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND THE OTHERS, THAT YOU AND HINATA WERE GOING OUT?!"_

"…_Someone close to her, huh?"_

•

"Well, Hinata, you can only choose one, you know?" said Ino, as she brushed her long hair.

"Hai, but…I don't know which…" she fiddled with her fingers.

Tenten grabbed a rice cracker and popped it into her mouth. "It's obvious; go with who you think is more suited!"

The strong girl with pink hair stayed silent.

"Um…what do you think, Sakura-San?" asked Hinata.

Sakura was too deep in thought.

"Now that I think about it, Sakura has been pretty quiet this whole time…" pointed out Tenten.

Ino poked Sakura. "Sakuraaa~ Hinata just asked you a question~"

Sakura flinched. "O-Oh? Did she?"

Hinata repeated, "I just asked what you thought about my situation right now…"

"Eh? Situation?" she blinked.

Tenten sighed. "And she wasn't even listening…"

Ino explained, "Hinata's talking about her love life! She says that she has always liked Naruto, but for some reason, she's starting to feel the same around Sasuke!"

_Oh no, I just remembered Sakura also likes Sasuke-Kun…maybe I shouldn't have asked for her opinion…_ -thought Hinata.

Sakura blinked. _Nani? Hinata…also likes Sasuke-Kun?!_ "Oh, uh, well…"

"A-Ano…it might not be the 'like' you're thinking of…it could be just…you know…friendship wise?" Hinata said, unsure. _I don't want Sakura-San to think I'm her rival…_

…_How should I reply? I like Sasuke-Kun…! But…but…Naruto… _"Um…"

The three looked at her.

Ino smirked._ I wonder what she'll say…I'm pretty sure she likes Naruto as well as Sasuke, so that means Hinata is kind of like her rival…hmm, this is interesting._

Tenten tilted her head. _Well, this is a first. Sakura not knowing what to say for once._

Sakura put on a fake smile. "I say, you should continue going for Naruto! Besides, I think you two look great together!"

Hinata was surprised. "R-Really…?"

Sakura nodded, and quickly stood up. "I just remembered I have somewhere to be…! Don't worry, Hinata, I'll arrange something for you two! Sayonara!" She quickly ran out of the Hyuuga mansion.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "What's up with her…?"

"Beats me." replied Ino.

"Arrange…something for Naruto-Kun and I?" Hinata felt her cheeks redden.

Ino folded her arms. "Well, if she says she will, then she will. Now, let's talk about something else~!"

•

The girl named after the cherry blossoms ran through the streets of Konoha. Tears flowed out of her eyes, and she tried to cover her crying face with her right arm.

_I'm an idiot! I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking?! I really like Sasuke-Kun, so I thought it'd be alright if Hinata and Naruto got together! But…the thought of Naruto dating someone else…I…I…_

Sakura sniffed, and slowed her pace. _I…like Naruto…_

A few days later, just as Sakura said, she had arranged Naruto to meet Hinata.

Naruto was waiting at a tree, and he was wearing a casual outfit. Black T-Shirt with an orange spiral, and some orange shorts. He noticed Hinata hurrying towards him, and waved.

Hinata was wearing a plain white summer dress, and a white ribbon hat to match. She was holding a basket that contained food; they were planning to have a picnic later.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-Kun! I hope I didn't make you wait too long…" Hinata walked next to the blonde boy.

"Haha, not at all. Well, where do you wanna go first?" he grinned.

She blushed, "I-I don't mind…"

"Hmm…" he noticed the basket in her hands. "We'll eat first; let's go to the flower meadows!"

"Hai!"

•

"All seems fine so far." mumbled Sakura. She couldn't resist spying on the couple. She held bulky binoculars, and was hiding in a nearby bush. She sneakily stalked the two, keeping some distance so they wouldn't realize.

She watched Hinata serve out the food onto the picnic blanket, while Naruto stared at the delicious lunch. Hinata had prepared Bento and Onigiri.

Naruto clasped his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

Sakura glared at Naruto, as he wolfed down the Bento._ I'm sure Hinata's cooking isn't THAT great…! Besides, he needs more manners._

"And what would you be doing?" came a voice from behind her.

"Urk!" She whirled around to see who it was.

Uchiha Sasuke stood before her, with one hand on his hip. "Well?"

"I was just…um…er…you know…" she was at a loss for words.

He raised an eyebrow. "Stalking someone?" He eyed the binoculars.

"No…not really…kind of…ok, yeah, I am." She sweat dropped.

"Hm?"

Sakura quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm, and pulled him down. "Ssh! Don't make it obvious! Otherwise people will start to think you're either nuts-because you're talking to a bush, or they will suspect that someone is spying on them!"

"Eh…"

Sakura sighed. _This isn't going to be easy…_

"Can you let go?" he muttered.

"?" she looked at him, and blushed hardcore. Sasuke's face was centimeters away from hers!

"…I asked if you could let go of me." repeated Sasuke.

Realizing that Sakura was still holding his arm, she quickly let go, and turned around, to try and focus on the couple. But she couldn't stop her heart from beating so fast.

Sasuke stood up again. "Why don't we just go over there, and say 'hi'?"

"What?! That would make it too obvious! They'd suspect that I was following them immediately!" snapped Sakura.

"No they won't. Naruto's an idiot, and Hinata is sort of slow."

"Even so-"

"Well, I'm going over there. Free food." He headed towards them.

"Ah-! Matte, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura chased after him.

•

"Man, Hinata, you're an amazing cook!" Naruto gave her the thumbs up, as he grabbed his third Onigiri.

"H-Honto? Arigato Gozaimasu…I'm happy to hear that from you…" Hinata started to fiddle with her fingers.

They both heard a familiar voice. "Hey."

The two turned, and saw Sasuke standing over them, with Sakura behind him.

"Ah, heya guys! What's up?" greeted Naruto.

Sasuke sat down. "We're joining you guy's picnic."

"Eh?! Who invited you?!" Naruto retorted.

"Everyone else but you." replied Sasuke.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. "Sorry for intruding…" _SASUKE-KUN, THIS IS CRAZY!_

Hinata smiled gently. "No, not at all."

"Wait, Sakura-Chan, aren't you the one who told me that I was supposed to be on a date with Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke's ears immediately switched on. "Date?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, well, the other day-"

Sakura covered his mouth. "Ahaha, what are you talking about, Naruto? You must be imagining things!"

The Uchiha began to be suspicious, but brushed it off for the time being.

Sakura secretly whispered into Naruto's ear, "Shut up, or I'll kill you."

He froze, and nodded. She took her hand away, and he laughed. "Haha…Sasuke-have you tried Hinata's homemade cooking? It's awesome!"

Hinata shook her head, and lowered her face. "No, it's not such a big deal…"

Sasuke picked up an Onigiri. "Well, I'll try it then."

They all ate, and complimented her cooking, except the best Sasuke could say was, "…It's not bad."

Naruto grinned at Hinata. "Hinata, you'll make a great wife one day!"

Sakura almost choked on her drink. "W-What?"

Sasuke looked up sharply. "Whose?!"

"E-Eh?" Hinata's face reddened.

Naruto winked at Hinata. "I wouldn't mind having Hinata as my wife! As long as her cooking is good, I'm fine with it!"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. _N-Naruto-Kun…wouldn't mind me being his…wife?!_

Sakura death glared Naruto. "Huh…is that so?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm joking! Well, half joking…"

Sasuke folded his arms. "Half? Please, someone like you wouldn't be able to be her husband."

"Hah? How come?" questioned the boy who had the Nine Tailed Fox within him.

"Simply because you don't fit her father's requirements."

"Requirements?" Naruto tuned in.

Sasuke looked at him. "Hinata is from a good family, and to top it off, she's from the Main Branch. Her father must have high standards for who Hinata will marry. For starters, her future husband must be from a good family with high reputation."

Naruto scrunched his face up. "Geez sounds tough. Well, good luck, Hinata! I'm sure the lucky man will love to have you as his wife!"

She merely nodded.

Sakura sighed. _Was this all part of the plan…?_

•

After they had finished the picnic, Sakura immediately rushed over to Sasuke. She hugged his arm. "Well now, Sasuke and I better be going! Sorry for disturbing you two!"

Naruto noticed how close Sakura was to Sasuke. He felt some jealousy creeping up. "You guys can't stay longer…?"

"Unfortunately, no-"

Sasuke cut her off. "Hm, maybe. What do you have planned?"

Hinata sort of wanted it to be just Naruto and her together. But if Sakura & Sasuke wanted to join, then she was okay with that.

Naruto looked up at the sky. He froze.

Sakura felt sweat run down her forehead. She needed to get Sasuke and herself away from those two; she was secretly hoping Sasuke would change his mind, and leave.

Sasuke tried to shake Sakura off of his arm, while talking to Naruto. "Well, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Another brilliant idea has just hit me."

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"We should have another double date!" Naruto grinned, proudly.

"…Another?!" Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke sighed, "What if Shikamaru and Ino coincidentally bump into us again? Triple date? Then what if after that, we just so happen to see Lee and Tenten? Quadruple date once again?"

Naruto pouted. "Yeah, but double dates are kind of interesting…"

Neji's words flashed through Hinata's head, _'…I never knew you liked dating that much, Hinata-Sama.'_ Hinata shook the words away. "I-I'm fine with any..."

Naruto smirked. The truth was, Naruto just wanted Sakura away from Sasuke. "Yosh! It's decided! Sakura-Chan will be with m-"

Sakura butted in. "Today we'll do it a different way! Hinata will be Naruto's partner, and I'll be with Sasuke-Kun!"

Naruto gave Sakura the puppy eyes. "Demo, Sakura-Chan…you know how I feel towards you…"

"Hmph!" Sakura didn't really mind who she was with. She wanted to be with Sasuke AND Naruto, but she had told Hinata that she should be together with Naruto, so Sakura had to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned. "Seriously…?" _Damn…I don't know why, but I'm feeling somewhat disappointed…_

Hinata smiled cheerfully. "Hai! Where shall we go next?" _It was fun last time with Sasuke-Kun, but Sakura-San has a crush on Sasuke-Kun, so I'm happy to be with Naruto-Kun. Maybe Sakura-San was right, I should just continue chasing after Naruto-Kun…_

Sakura tilted her head. "Let's go…window shopping."

•

"Uwaah! Kawaii~!" Sakura gazed at the small key chains. There were tons of different designs and colors.

Hinata had her eye on a snow rabbit key chain. "Yes, they are!"

_In a situation like this, the guy is supposed to offer to buy the item for their date… _Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood behind Hinata. "You like that one?"

Hinata turned her head slightly. "I do, but I don't need it, so…"

Sasuke walked into the store, and took out his wallet. "Excuse me; I'd like to buy the White Rabbit Key Chain, at the window."

Moments later, he walked out, and handed a petite box to Hinata. "Here."

"This is…?" she lifted the lid, and saw the white rabbit.

Sasuke put his wallet away. "You're welcome."

"Eh? I haven't thanked you yet-"

"I already said 'you're welcome', so you don't need to thank me."

"If you say so…"

Sakura pouted. _Why did Sasuke buy something for Hinata, and not for me?_

"Ah, Sakura-Chan, what one do you like?" Naruto asked, about to take out his froggy wallet.

She folded her arms, "None! Let's go to the next place!"

•

"Wow, all these look very nice, but also very expensive…" Hinata bent down, to get a closer look at the dazzling jewelry in the display glass.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you're right…hey, look at this one, Hinata!" she pointed to a hairpin with the shape of a cherry blossom. The petals were pale pink crystals.

"That one would suit you well!" giggled Hinata.

"Yeah, but look at the price…"

Naruto glanced at the price tag. "I swear they drew on another zero!"

"Haha, yeah, probably." Sakura straightened her back, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the precious jewel. She then saw a shop assistant open the display glass, and take the cherry blossom pin out. They then put a sticker on the price tag: SOLD.

The pink haired girl sighed. Someone else had brought it. She would've, if only it was cheaper.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheerfully called out to her.

"What is it, Naruto?" she faced him.

He handed her a small bag. "This is for you."

"Hm? What's inside the bag?" she tried to peek inside it.

He grinned. "You can't look into it, until we've finished this double date, okay?"

"…Fine. But when does this double date end?"

"I don't know. When we all get bored I suppose."

Hinata saw a beautiful pale blue necklace. It had a thin silver chain, and a wonderful blue crystal as the main jewel. It also had a unique shiny ribbon and some other small sized aqua beads on each side of the main crystal, to compliment it.

Sasuke was about to grab his wallet again, but Hinata quickly stopped him. "I-I don't need any more accessories! As the Hyuuga heiress, I already have a lot, so you don't need to buy me this one!"

He put his wallet back. "…If you say so."

She sighed a sigh of relief. "Phew…"

They started heading to the next store, and Hinata gave the necklace a second look, but then turned back around.

•

"Haha, how do I look?" Sakura spun out of the changing rooms with a glamorous scarlet dress. She had a red headband to match, and a smooth ruby bracelet.

Naruto's cheeks tinged pink. "You…Sakura-Chan, you look amazing!"

She felt her face heat up. "Ah…is that so?"

"Y-Yeah!"

She looked away. "Thank you…"

Sasuke leaned against a wall. "It looks fine on you."

Sakura blushed harder. "…Thank you, Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn."

The shy girl with lavender eyes pulled the changing room curtains open. "Um…"

She wore a creamy yellow gown, with golden roses on the material. Her hair had a rich gold pin, and she looked like a princess.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow…Hinata, you look great!"

"A-A-A-Arigato…!" She couldn't face him.

Sakura folded her arms. "Ne, Naruto, who looks better, Hinata or me?"

"Eh…uh, well…" he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

Sakura flashed a smile at Naruto. "Well?" she tried to hide her jealousy.

He paused, then finally replied, "You two are both really pretty in different ways…so it's hard to compare."

Sakura pouted. "Fine, whatever then."

Hinata felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and her pale eyes met with dark ones. "Sasuke-Kun?"

He pointed to another dress on display. "I think that one suits you more."

"H-Honto…?" she followed his gaze.

"Try it on." He piled the material onto her.

"R-Right now?"

"Of course."

"…Hai." She walked back into the changing room.

Minutes later, Hinata stepped out of the changing rooms once again. She was wearing a stunning lilac dress, with a lighter blend at the ends of the material. The dress had layers overlapping, making it look like petals of a flower. For an accessory, she wore a black choker, with an exquisite amethyst stone.

"Kirei, ne?"

Sasuke smirked. "Better."

Hinata blushed. She wondered why Sasuke's sense of fashion was so good.

The young Uchiha called the assistant over. "We'll take this one, thanks."

"Eh?! S-Sasuke-Kun!"

He chuckled. "Deal with it."

Sakura really didn't want to consider Hinata as a rival for Sasuke's love, but Sasuke always gave his full attention to Hinata, and no one else. Of course she would get jealous. Without thinking, she said, "Hey, aren't we supposed to stick with our double date partners?"

Naruto blinked. "Ah, yeah, you're right! But let me buy you that dress first-"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand. "No, you don't have to. I'll pay for it myself."

"Sakura-Chan…" _…She's holding my hand! Lucky day!_

"Just…do something for me when I ask for it, okay?"

"Sure!"

And so, after the girls changed, Sakura went back to trying to start a conversation with Sasuke, and Hinata went back to small chatting with Naruto.

•

Eventually, the two couples managed to get a smooth conversation going.

After countless attempts at trying to think of something Sasuke would talk to Sakura about, the two finally started to talk about things that lasted for a reasonably long time.

…_Maybe Sakura isn't as bad as I think._ –thought Sasuke.

Hinata and Naruto were really hitting it off, talking about all sorts of things. Like food, hobbies, and all that. Hinata couldn't believe that she was talking so freely with Naruto without fainting, and Naruto seemed like he was enjoying himself.

_Hinata's actually pretty cool!_ –thought Naruto.

The couples continued strolling Konoha.

"Ah, Hinata, watch your step-!" Naruto warned her.

"Wh-" Hinata tripped on a rock. "!"

_CRASH!_

It seemed like time froze. Sakura and Sasuke had stopped walking, and had completely turned to stone. Their eyes were glued to the fallen couple. Hinata had fallen on top of Naruto…and their lips were connecting.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Hyuuga Hinata was kissing the knucklehead-Uzumaki Naruto. She knew it was an accidental kiss, but still. Sakura didn't know why but she felt a stab of jealousy.

The Uchiha Prodigy's eyes were glued to the couple. Hinata-who he didn't think has even had her first kiss, just shared her 'first kiss' with the idiot on his team-Naruto, all caused by a simple rock on the ground.

However, even though it was shocking to the 'SS' couple, it was even more shocking to Naruto & Hinata.

Naruto was wide awake now; he didn't know what to do. Push her away, or kiss back.

Hinata was in a huge state of shock. Her temperature raised rapidly, her heart beat's speed fastened, face flushed red. She quickly jumped off of him, and bowed very lowly. "Gomenesai, Gomenesai, Gomenesai!" _How can I ever face Naruto-Kun?_

The blonde boy stood up, and smiled. "It's fine, you don't need to apologize." But in the inside, he was still recovering from the shock.

Sakura was pointing at Naruto. "You…Hinata…you two…kis…kiss…kissed…!" for some reason, she felt like punching him, so she did.

And as usual, he went flying. "Why me?!"

•

It was around sunset, and the four decided to split.

"It was fun guys, thanks. See you all around!" Naruto ran off.

"Thank you for today." Hinata bowed, and walked back to the Hyuuga compound.

Sasuke started to walk away as well. "See you."

The girl who was named after the cherry blossoms suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Sasuke-Kun…"

He turned. "What?"

"…Can we talk? I promise it won't be long." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Fine."

They were at the bridge, with the sun setting in the background, and the refreshing water flowing below them.

Sakura's tone of voice turned serious. "Sasuke, you remember that Hinata has a crush on Naruto, right?"

"What about it?" he gazed at the pink haired girl.

"And how Hinata shared her first kiss with him today…"

"Yes."

"…Don't you think you should give up?"

"Excuse me?"

Sakura looked to the side. "I know it's none of my business, but I can tell you have feelings for Hinata."

"!" Sasuke froze on the spot. _Like? Is that how I feel towards Hinata?_

"You know, it's not easy to make someone fall in love with you, especially if that someone has liked another person for years."

"So…you're saying that it's basically impossible for Hinata to fall for me, because she's had a long-term crush on Naruto?"

"Yes…wouldn't it better if you just left it at that, and stopped trying to get with Hinata? Hinata likes Naruto, and she wants to be with him. Wouldn't you want her to be happy with the person she truly loves?" asked Sakura, her voice softening.

Sasuke thought about it. _She's right…_ He recalled Neji's words. _'The one she likes is someone close to her.'_ "…" _The one person who has always been close to her…was Naruto._

"And even if you do still like her, but she ends up with Naruto, then the best way to forget her is to find a new love." advised Sakura.

"…A new love? As if." Sasuke folded his arms.

Sakura looked at him in the eye. "Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"I really like you, and you already know that I've had a huge crush on you for a very long time." She said, blushing a little.

The Uchiha looked into her emerald eyes. "And…?"

"And about the whole 'find a new love' thing…I want to be that person. I want to be the one to share this 'new love' with you. Sasuke, will you be my boyfriend?" she tried her best to make sure her voice didn't tremble.

"…" He paused, and thought about all the things she has said to him so far. _Hinata likes Naruto, that's not going to change… _Sasuke glanced at his teammate. _'Wouldn't you want her to be happy with the person she truly loves?' 'Forget her, and find a new love…'_

"…Okay."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"Okay, let's be a couple. You and I."

**-End of Chapter 8-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Hai-Yes

Nani-What

Ano-Um, uh, sort of like a way to start a sentence

Konnichiwa-Hello

Bento-Japanese Lunch Box

Onigiri-Japanese Rice Ball

Itadakimasu-Thanks for the food, usually something Japanese say before they eat

Matte-Wait

Honto-Really

Arigato Gozaimasu-Thank you very much

Yosh-Yes in an informal way

Demo-But

Kawaii-Cute

Arigato-Thank you

Kirei-Beautiful

Ne-'Right?' or used to catch someone's attention

Gomenesai-I'm very sorry

•

Fufufu…all is going according to plan! :D  
>Well, you can't blame me for putting a cliff hanger there…actually you can, but it makes life more interesting this way.<p>

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	9. Confession Point

Sorry guys, I know it's been awhile, but I'm starting to get lazy…Eheheh ^-^;;

Some of you guy's reviews made me laugh :D Anyways, on with the story~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Confession Point<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Well, Hinata, you can only choose one, you know?" said Ino, as she brushed her long hair._

_Sakura sniffed, and slowed her pace. I…like Naruto…_

"_Well, I'm going over there. Free food." He headed towards them._

_Naruto grinned at Hinata. "Hinata, you'll make a great wife one day!"_

_Sasuke looked up sharply. "Whose?!"_

_Hinata had fallen on top of Naruto…and their lips were connecting._

"…_Don't you think you should give up?"_

"_!" Sasuke froze on the spot. Like? Is that how I feel towards Hinata? _

"_And about the whole 'find a new love' thing…I want to be that person. I want to be the one to share this 'new love' with you. Sasuke, will you be my boyfriend?" asked Sakura._

"_Okay, let's be a couple. You and I."_

•

_He said 'yes'! Oh my God…he actually accepted my confession!_ Sakura jumped for joy, as she cheerfully hummed a tune to herself, while cleaning her room.

"I'm definitely going to rub this into Ino's face!" Sakura then saw something at the corner of her eye. "Hm? What's this?"

A small bag was sitting next to her bed, on the floor. She walked over, and bent down. "Ah-this is…Naruto's gift…"

She recalled his words: "You can't look into it, until we've finished this double date, okay?"

_Well, we've already finished the double date…so, what's in here?!_ She hastily opened the bag. She saw there was a petite box in it. Sakura excitedly lifted the lid, only to bring her to shock. Inside the box, lying on soft cushioning was that same hair pin Sakura & Hinata were gazing at, in the store. That same one that was sold out.

The pink haired girl lifted the hair pin, as she examined its beauty in the light. Shaped as a cherry blossom, with those clear pink crystals acting as petals. It was truly a marvelous treasure.

Sakura felt tears pricking her eyes. "Wait, why are my eyes getting all watery…?"

Her hands started to tremble, but she continued to clutch onto the accessory. "Naruto…Arigato…!"

•

Sasuke fell onto his bed, and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. "So…I didn't reject a girl for once. Sakura and I will start dating, and I'll completely forget all about Hyuuga Hinata. It sounds too easy…" He rolled over onto his side. "Sakura was the one who told me that I should give up on Hinata, because she's in love with Naruto…and I should find a new love. However, that girl is also blind…even I could tell that she loves that knucklehead." His eyes narrowed. "She doesn't realize…that from now on, she'll just be hurting herself more…"

•

"Hm, Hm, Hm~ I hope Sakura-Chan likes my gift~!" Naruto had just finished his dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. He heard familiar voices, speaking.

"Are you sure, Tenten?!" questioned the youthful pupil.

"Of course I'm sure! The whole village is raging about it, right this second!" replied the Chinese ninja.

"Yes, but that is because you are the one who spread the news."

"Look, I know what I saw, and I know what I heard. No doubt about it!"

"How certain can you be?" Lee looked at her sharply.

"100% Certain. As certain as my aim for kunai and shuriken throwing. And you know me, I _never _miss."

_100% accurate…which means, Tenten is right… _"So it really is true…"

Tenten slapped Lee on the back. "Oh please, don't tell me you're still hung up over the fact that Sakura wouldn't date you!"

"Itai! Tenten, that hurts!"

"Besides, you've still got me, remember?" She winked at him.

"Yes…Yes, I do." smiled Lee, as he wiped off his sad expression.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" asked a curious Naruto.

Tenten blinked. "What? You mean you don't know, Naruto?"

"No? What about Sakura-Chan?"

Tenten & Lee exchanged glances. Lee looked at Naruto. "Sakura-san confessed to Sasuke-kun."

"Hah…?" It didn't go through to Naruto's head.

Lee gave more detail. "She asked Sasuke-kun to be her boyfriend, and he said 'yes', which means they are officially going out."

"Nani?!" Naruto felt like screaming.

Tenten folded her arms. "It's true, I witnessed it with my own eyes, and I heard it as clear as day!"

Naruto was crouching down in the gloomy corner. "No…it can't be…"

•

"Okaerinasai, Hinata-Sama." Hyuuga Neji welcomed Hinata back home.

"Thank you, Neji-Nii San." She bowed her head in appreciation.

"How was your 'double date' today?" her cousin questioned.

"E-Eh?"

"I saw you, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all together. I knew it was a double date, just by the looks of it." replied Neji.

"It…it was fine…" she felt her cheeks redden, as she remembered her accidental kiss with Naruto.

Neji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, as he observed his cousin's reaction. "You seem flustered."

"N-No, it's nothing at all!" she quickly walked pass him.

"Hinata-Sama." He whispered.

She halted her steps, and turned slightly. "W-What is it?"

"I have interesting news for you."

"For…me?" Hinata blinked.

"I believe Uchiha Sasuke has developed feelings for you." said Neji, rather calmly.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Nani…?!"

He turned to face her. "Although, it's too late for that now."

"What do you mean, Neji-Nii San…?"

"He is currently in a relationship with Haruno Sakura. Give them my best wishes next time you see either of them." Neji continued to his room.

"…" Hinata couldn't believe her ears. She thought she somewhat liked Sasuke, and then she heard that Sasuke liked her. But now, he's dating Sakura? _What's going on…? Sasuke-Kun…is together with Sakura-San?_

The Hyuuga Heiress closed her bedroom door behind her; she still hadn't recovered from the shock. "It's okay…those two are suited together anyways…I shouldn't be worrying…after all, I like Naruto-Kun…" she tried to blink tears away, as her vision got blurry. "I…I should be happy for t-them…I should root the two on. I-I'm really happy for them…but why? W-Why can't I s-stop my tears?"

•

Days had passed, and Hinata finally mustered up the courage to tell Naruto how she felt.

"W-What…?" blinked Naruto, thinking that his ears may be failing him.

Hinata bowed low. "Will you please go out with me, Naruto-Kun?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Me and you…? Are you sure about this?"

"Hai! Onegaishimasu!"

"Yosh! Then let's start dating!" Naruto hugged Hinata.

"Kya!" _N-Naruto-Kun…is hugging m-me?!_ Hinata felt as if she were about to faint.

"Eh? Hinata?" Naruto looked at her red face. She had spiral eyes. "Ah! Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine…just a little dizzy~" she fainted, and fell onto the grass.

Naruto sat down next to her, and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You always faint around me…"

His shining eyes gazed up at the blue sky, passing through the trees of Konoha forest. _Maybe…Maybe Hinata will help me forget about Sakura-Chan._

•

"So, so, how's the relationship going, Sakura?!" asked Tenten, enthusiastically.

"Oh, it's going great!" smiled Sakura, really happily.

"Hmm? Something good happen today~?" Ino pressed on.

"Aha, no way~!" Sakura tried to laugh it off.

"C'mon, I know you two did something! What was it?! Spill it, billboard brow!" Ino shook the pink girl's shoulders.

Hinata just giggled at them, it sure was fun to watch them.

The four girls were all hanging out again, they usually had a girls' only hang out every week now.

"Well…" Sakura looked to the side, she looked rather nervous.

"Hm? Hm? Hm?" The three girls tuned in.

"We…we held hands!" Sakura was blushing like mad, as she covered her face.

"Whaaattt~? Just plain old hand holding?! Sakura, you get flustered about the smallest things, I swear!" groaned Ino, disappointedly.

"Hey, hand holding is a pretty good improvement for the first few days of going out!" nudged Tenten.

_So they held hands…why does my chest hurt when we talk about Sasuke-Kun? _–thought Hinata.

Ino turned to the next source of entertainment. "So, Hinata, what about you?!"

"Eh?! W-Watashi?"

"Yes, you! How's Naruto and you going?"

"W-Well, we only started dating yesterday…"

"And…?"

"N-Nothing's happened!" she remembered when Naruto had embraced her, but she quickly shook the thought away.

"Hah…another disappointment." Ino sat back in her chair. "Well, I guess I'll have to ask Tenten then…"

"You make me sound like some boring person!" pointed out Tenten.

"You DO have Lee as your boyfriend…" sighed Ino.

"There's nothing wrong with Lee!"

_Are you kidding?_ –thought the other three girls.

"Lee and I's relationship is going just fine, thank you for asking! We went on another…"

"Date?" Ino glanced at the Chinese girl.

"No…" Tenten's shoulders slumped. "A youthful marathon run…"

"Ahahaha! That's hilarious Tenten!" Ino rolled on the floor, laughing.

"I-It's not that funny! Sheesh!"

"Yep, I knew Lee-San was weird." mumbled Sakura.

"He's not weird!" argued Tenten. "Okay, well…maybe he sometimes gets super hyper, and is a training freak and…w-whatever, he's just a little weird! Just a little!" snapped Tenten.

"Right, right."

"Well, then what about you, Ino?" smirked the girl named after the cherry blossoms.

"…My relationship is slowly going downhill." Ino folded her arms.

"Eh? How come?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah, I thought you two were really a good match for each other!" Tenten pitched in.

"Did something happen, Ino-San?" Hinata gave a worried look.

"I guess it's kind of my fault though…" sighed Ino.

"Care to explain?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru seems to be getting further and further away from me…we barely see each other now, because of missions and family matters. And the only words we exchange are greetings…" explained Ino, looking at the ground.

"And…?" Tenten pressed on.

"Recently, Shika was sent to Sunagakure for a mission, and when he came back, he looked happier than ever!"

"Eh?" blinked the other girls.

"I…I think he's cheating on me!" Ino raised her voice.

"WHAT?! CHEATING ON YOU?!" gasped the girls.

"Yes! He came back really happy from SUNAGAKURE!"

"What's wrong with Sunagakure?" questioned Hinata.

Sakura glanced at the Hyuuga Heiress. "Ah, well, back in the Chuunin Exams, Shikamaru versed a girl from Sunagakure, she's strong, and her name is Temari. Ever since then, apparently from what Ino says, is that Temari and Shikamaru are pretty much on good terms."

"I see…"

Ino stood up. "I'm almost certain that he's seeing this 'Temari' chick!"

"Why don't you ask him then?" Tenten asked.

"He could easily pull off a lie!" Ino shook her head.

"Find out more? You might be jumping to conclusions, Ino." suggested Sakura.

Ino's blue eyes were filled with determination. "I know just the thing!"

"Hm?"

"THE NEXT TIME SHIKAMARU IS DUE TO SUNAGAKURE FOR A MISSION, I'M GOING TO FOLLOW HIM!"

•

"Don't you think it's a tad ironic that whenever the girls are having a hangout, us guys have a hangout too?" Shino put his glasses up, smartly.

"Yeah, I do." Chouji munched on a bag of chips. "Just kind of."

Naruto scrunched his face up. "It's only because I feel like us guys need more bonding time, like the girls!"

"Bonding time? I already have enough bonding time with Akamaru!" replied Kiba.

"Ruff ruff!" barked Akamaru.

"Hey, hey, what's the puppy-I mean, dog, doing in my house?!" Naruto pointed at the grown white dog.

"Where I go, Akamaru goes." glared Kiba.

"Hrn…Fine."

Sasuke's eyes focused on Naruto. "Anyways, let's get to the point."

"Point?" echoed Lee.

"Yes,_ the_ point." said Sasuke.

"What's this _point_?" smiled Sai.

"Oh, I think I know what it is!" grinned Chouji.

"What is it then?" asked Shikamaru.

"The _point_ is, where's the rest of the snacks in your house, Naruto?" asked Chouji.

"That's not the _point_!" yelled the blonde boy.

"Well, do _you_ know what the _point_ is, Naruto?" Shikamaru glanced at him.

"Ha? Of course I know what the _point_ is! Yeah, no doubt about it!" nodded Naruto.

"Has anyone noticed that in nearly every sentence so far, we've added the word 'point' in it?" Shino adjusted his glasses, smartly.

"I don't think anyone takes notice to things like that, Shino." Neji closed his eyes, looking rather calm. "Now, get to the _point_, guys."

Shino started to count how many times he's heard the word 'point'.

Sasuke sighed. "Is no one catching my drift here? You should all know what the _point_ of us gathering here for is!"

"Because Naruto wanted us to?" suggested Kiba. "That's the point, I'm sure of it. Right, Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"And that's thirteen times so far. I even counted the one I said myself." said Shino, out of the blue.

"What? No, it's twelve, counting even the one you said." Neji opened his eyes, and glanced at the four eyes.

"No_, thirteen_."

"Are you doubting the way I count? Me, the genius of Konoha? Really, Shino?" said Neji, rather confidently.

"It's definitely thirteen." replied Shino.

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Twelve."

"I was also counting Akamaru's bark as 'It's the point'." said Shino, sounding like a total smart ass.

"…Since when do you speak dog?" Neji raised an eyebrow. _First bugs, now animals?_

"Kiba." Shino glanced at the dog boy.

"Yeah, Akamaru did say 'It's the point' in dog language." nodded Kiba.

Neji face palmed.

"Off topic here! The point is…!" Sasuke butted in.

They all immediately listened.

Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "What's this about you and Hinata dating?!"

Neji choked on his tea. "Hinata-Sama and the knucklehead?! What?!"

"It's true." grinned Naruto.

"Naruto, we want details." demanded Shikamaru.

"I…I just thought that she might be able to help me forget about Sakura-Chan…" replied Naruto, honestly.

Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief. _So that's it…he just wanted to forget about Sakura…wait. If he forgets about her, and falls in love with Hinata instead, then that means he'll be my new rival! Wait, no, I'm with Sakura; I'm not interested in Hinata or anything…I think._

"Something seems to be on your mind, Sasuke?" asked Sai.

"Sixteen." mumbled Shino.

Neji rolled his eyes. "You're _still_ counting?"

"But of course."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged off Sai's question.

It suddenly went quiet and awkward in Naruto's house.

Lee stood up. "Then it's settled, we'll do THAT!"

"That?" Neji shot him a glance.

"Of course, THAT!"

"Please get to the point already." smiled Sai.

"We're all going to do a youthful sprint into the sunset, right now!" fire burned in Lee's eyes.

"Seventeen." murmured Shino.

**-End of Chapter 9-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Itai-Ow, Ouch, It hurts etc.

Nani-What

Okaerinasai-Welcome back (Formal)

Hai-Yes

Onegaishimasu-Please (Formal)

Yosh-Yes (In an informal way)

Watashi-Me

Sunagakure-Sand Village

•

Man, I had so much fun writing the whole 'point' part LOL!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	10. Love Mission!

[ShikaIno moments are in this chapter~]

Double Update, because it's nearly Christmas!

Think of it as a Christmas present~! ;D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Love Mission!<strong>

_Previously:_

_Her hands started to tremble, but she continued to clutch onto the accessory. "Naruto…Arigato…!"_

"_I believe Uchiha Sasuke has developed feelings for you." said Neji, rather calmly._

"_I…I should be happy for t-them…I should root the two on. I-I'm really happy for them…but why? W-Why can't I s-stop my tears?"_

"_Yosh! Then let's start dating!" Naruto hugged Hinata._

"_THE NEXT TIME SHIKAMARU IS DUE TO SUNAGAKURE FOR A MISSION, I'M GOING TO FOLLOW HIM!"_

"_Has anyone noticed that in nearly every sentence so far, we've added the word 'point' in it?" Shino adjusted his glasses, smartly._

"_Sixteen." mumbled Shino._

_Neji rolled his eyes. "You're still counting?"_

•

Three months had passed since they had all started dating each other. Sasuke and Sakura; Naruto and Hinata.

The wind blew the leaves into the sky, and Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sorry, what did you just say?"

Naruto clenched his fists, they were trembling. "I…I'm sorry, Hinata…"

"All of it…all of it wasn't good enough, right?" she whispered.

"I'm really sorry, Hinata. I just…can't forget about her." He looked at her, with apologetic eyes.

"Don't apologize. I already knew I wasn't good enough for you, Naruto-Kun…" Hinata hung her head low.

"No, it's not like that…Hinata, listen-"

"W-We can still be friends, right?" she quickly interrupted.

Naruto smiled at her. "Of course."

•

"WHAT?! YOU TWO BROKE UP?!" Tenten yelled at the top of her voice.

"Q-Quiet down, Tenten-San…" hushed Hinata.

"What's the point, when the whole village already knows?!"

"Ahaha…"

"Are you okay with this, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

Hinata smiled. "Of course. I have to accept it, even if I wasn't."

"Must be hard for you…" Sakura gave a worried look. _But for some reason…I feel happy that the two weren't perfect for each other…_

"Come to think of it, where's Ino-San?" Hinata changed the subject.

"After months of stalking her boyfriend, he was finally sent to Sunagakure, and well, you know, she followed him there, just like she said she would." explained Tenten.

"Oh, I see…"

•

**In Sunagakure…**

_That looks rather suspicious!_ Ino had a scarf over her mouth, sunglasses to cover her eyes, and a big hat to hide her hair. _That Temari girl just gave him something, and smiled!_

She scanned the area.

Some random Sand villagers walked pass her, staring. "Isn't she hot in all those weird get ups…?"

_What's this?! She just pointed to a direction, and Shikamaru nodded! _She gasped. _They're changing places! I must follow!_

Ino scurried after them.

Before she knew it, her boyfriend and the Sand Kunoichi were sitting opposite each other, drinking tea and eating Dango! "What?! Are they on some sort of date now? Hey, hey, what happened to the mission?!"

_I knew it, so he IS cheating on me! Shikamaru, you player…I thought I trusted you!_ Ino scowled.

After around twenty minutes of what seemed like friendly talk, Shikamaru took a box out, and handed it to Temari. She gladly accepted it.

_Now, a gift for her?! Let me guess, a proposal ring is in there…wait, but that box is too big for a ring…maybe some make up as well? She sure needs it! Hmph, no one can top my looks!_

He then stood up, and strolled over to the counter. It seemed he was paying for both of them. Not only that, the shop keep gave him a bag, and he held onto it.

_Hmm…what's in that bag?_ Ino got curious.

After he handed the money, he went back to his seat, and placed the bag on the floor, next to his chair.

Five more minutes passed, and Shikamaru excused himself from his seat. He then walked towards the bathroom door.

Ino scribbled in her notebook. "Shika's going to the bathroom now…should I follow him? Wait, of course not! I can't just casually walk into the Men's room!" She kept her eyes on Temari. "I guess I'll just stay here, and keep an eye on his new 'girlfriend'. I don't get it, what's so great about her anyways?!"

Suddenly, someone slammed both of their palms against the wall, next to Ino's head.

She flinched. _Who-?!_ She nervously turned to face the stranger.

•

"…And this is the rest of the documents your Hokage ordered." The Sand Kunoichi handed the files and scrolls to the pineapple head.

Shikamaru smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Shikamaru's eyes shifted from place to place, as if he were searching for something. Or someone. _Recently I keep having the feeling that someone is watching me all the time…how strange._

"Shikamaru, since you're only here for today, did you want to check out that tea shop I told you about, last time?" Temari pointed to a direction.

He nodded. "Sure." And with that, they started walking off. _Whoever or whatever's following me…I'll find out for sure. I know it's not just a hunch._

Moments later, they had appeared at the tea store, and sat at a table.

"It's weird that they assigned me such an easy mission, though." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. They could've sent a messenger bird or even some Genins." replied Temari.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't know."

After around twenty minutes of what seemed like friendly talk, grabbed a box, and gave it to the girl opposite him.

"Oh? What's this?" blinked Temari.

"I just remembered that this is a gift for the Kazekage, from Konoha." replied Shikamaru.

"Ah, I see. I'll deliver it to Gaara-Sama, the next time he's free. He gives his thanks." Temari gladly accepted it.

It seemed five more minutes passed, and Shikamaru excused himself from his seat. He then walked towards the bathroom door. After he closed the door behind him, he used a Teleportation Jutsu.

He smirked. I knew it… Silently, he made his way over to the person behind the wall, and slammed his palms against it, next to the stalker's head.

She seemed to in surprise, and slowly turned around.

_Even with that ridiculous outfit, I can still tell it's you. _Shikamaru leaned closer. "Now…what brings you here, to Sunagakure, my dear girlfriend, Ino?"

•

_Crap! I can't believe he caught me!_ "Uh…um…EX-girlfriend, mind you!"

Shikamaru blinked. "Ex-girlfriend?" he repeated.

"Yes! You can't hide it, Shikamaru! I know you've been cheating on me in secret!"

"Hah? Cheating on you? Is that why you've been stalking me?"

She gulped. _Right on the mark._ "N-No! Stalking?! Please, I w-would never stoop so low!"

"You're stuttering. I know you're lying." grinned Shikamaru. _You just keep getting more and more interesting, Ino._

"Hmph! I just so happened to have been sent on a mission too!" she made excuses.

"Right, of course you did." He held up the bag that she saw him receive from the counter. "Here, this is for you. Now go back home."

"What?! No, I'm on a mission too! And, oh, thank you." She gratefully took the bag out of his hands.

Shikamaru smiled, and pecked her on the cheek. "When we get back to Konoha, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

And with that, he walked back into the tea store.

Temari glanced at him, confused. "Eh? Shikamaru, how'd you come in this way, if you went that way…?"

•

"Wow. I can't believe you did that." replied Sasuke, sounding rather bored.

"Yeah…I feel kind of guilty about it, but there's no point to carry on a relationship with only one person loving, right?

"Point taken."

"We've said the word 'point' two times now." pointed out Naruto.

"God, not this old joke again. Just drop it, would you?" scowled Sasuke.

The two were having a man to man talk on a rooftop that overlooked the village.

"So, what now?" questioned the Uchiha.

"I don't know. I like Sakura-Chan a lot, and my feelings for her haven't faded away a bit. But she's still dating you, and she really likes you as well." Naruto sighed, as he leaned on the railing. "I don't know what to do…"

"Sweep her away from me then." said Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto looked at his teammate.

"I said, sweep Sakura away from me." Sasuke returned a look.

"Is that okay?! I mean- dude, she's your freakin' girlfriend!"

"Well, I'm cool with it."

"Huh? How come?" blinked Naruto.

"…To be honest, I'm tired of her." was the reply.

"T-Tired of her?! How can you be tired of Sakura-Chan?! And when?!" Naruto shook his shoulders.

"Because I'm me. And after the third date, which was like, a month and a half ago."

"Then why didn't you break up with her?!"

"She still digs me."

"AND THAT'S THE ONLY REASON?!" shouted Naruto.

"You'd do the same if you were me, I bet." muttered Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I can't believe you, man! You should just break it off with her, before she falls deeper!"

He shrugged. "I suppose."

"You suppose?!"

"Aren't you just telling me to break up with her, so you can get with her?"

Bulls-eye. "What?! Of course not! This is advice from a friend!"

"Sure, sure." Sasuke yawned.

"Geez…you get bored of things way too easily." glared Naruto.

"There's one thing I haven't tired of yet."

"Wow, that's amazing. And what would that be?"

"Her." He pointed at a girl walking the streets of Konoha, window shopping. Beautiful pale lavender eyes, dark silky black hair, snow white skin. The Hyuuga Heiress.

"NANI?! If you were interested in Hinata since the beginning, why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto raised his voice once again.

"What good will that have been? Nothing would've changed."

"…" _He's right…_

Sasuke smirked. "But, since you stopped seeing her, I think it's my turn to step in."

"Huh?! But I just broke her heart! Do you think she can even risk dating another guy?!"

"Of course she can. She's strong."

"Eh…you're such a sadist, Sasuke."

"Why thank you. You're such an idiot."

"Tch…!"

"Yeah, so while I'm busy not giving any attention to Sakura, why don't you try and win her heart?"

"…I don't know if that's even possible for me."

"Really? She seemed pretty happy that you and Hinata broke up."

"Was she?!" Naruto's eyes had filled with hope.

"Yep."

"Yosh! Thanks Sasuke! You're a great guy!"

"I know I am, now leave me alone, and don't consult to me about your love life again, because someone like me doesn't want to hear a loser's depressing talk." lectured Sasuke.

"Right, right, I got it!" Naruto jumped from the balcony. "See ya!"

"That guy has way too much energy…"

•

Ino groaned. "…Yeah, and that's what happened."

"So, he caught you in the end! Haha, that's what you get~!" Tenten added more salt to the wound.

"Whatever…"

"Well, look on the bright side, he pecked you, AND bought a gift from Sunagakure just for you!" said Sakura.

"I suppose you're right…" Ino opened the bag he gave her. "It's a pretty nice and thoughtful gift…"

Inside were tea leaves and Dango, only limited edition, and specially made in Sunagakure. There were also special tea herbs and tips for beauty and skin care.

Tenten whistled. "I'm impressed. Shikamaru really knows his girl well."

Ino blushed. "S-Shut up…"

"Heheh!" laughed Sakura. "Anyhow, where's Hinata?"

"She said that she's busy running Hyuuga errands." answered Tenten.

"Oh, is that so…?"

Something caught Ino's eye. "Hm? That's a pretty hair pin, Sakura. Where'd you get it from?"

Sakura touched the cherry blossom hair pin in her hair. "Oh, this? It's…a gift from Naruto…" her cheeks were tinged with blush.

"Sakura, that's no good!" said Ino.

"Eh? Nani?"

"You treasure a gift from another man! People will start to think that you're in love with Sasuke AND Naruto, but you're in a relationship with one!" explained Ino. She waved her finger in front of Sakura. "It's like two-timing~"

"H-Hah?! How is it like two-timing?!"

"Ino's right on this, Sakura. If you're dating one guy, you shouldn't show any interest in another, especially his friend. Otherwise you'll look like a complete flirt." agreed Tenten.

She sighed. "Then what am I supposed to do…?"

"Well, who do you like more?"

"I-I…don't know." She dropped her head.

"Sheesh! One day, you'll have to make a choice." muttered Tenten.

"I know…"

"No, you don't, that's why we're telling you." replied the both of them.

"Ugh…whatever!" Sakura threw pillows at them.

"Oh? A pillow fight now?! Bring it on!"

•

Hinata had finally finished all of the Hyuuga errands for today. She sat down on a stone bench, and closed her eyes, as she felt the light breeze of wind gently whip her long hair.

"Hinata."

She slowly opened her eyes, to see Uchiha Sasuke sitting next to her. "Ah, Sasuke-Kun. What brings you here?"

"I heard you and Naruto broke up."

"Oh…yes, that's true."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He replied.

"No, it's fine…" Hinata looked up at the sky.

"…Normally when you're sad you look down. But this time, you're looking up. Why is that?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sad!"

"Oh…I know why. You look up instead of down now, because it's to stop your tears from spilling, right?"

"Ah-Uh…Hai…"

He chuckled. "Everyone knows that you've crushed on Naruto since you were small."

She blushed.

Sasuke smiled at her. Yes, THE Uchiha just _smiled_. "Hinata, you're cute when you blush."

"N-Nani?!" she couldn't help but blush harder at the compliment.

_Ah…I was just speaking my thoughts…oh well. _"I like you."

Those words seemed to echo in Hinata's head for what felt like millions of years. A strong wind blew, leaving a shocked Hinata paralyzed there.

After moments passed, Hinata finally snapped out of it. "D-Demo…you and Sakura-San…"

"I'm tired of Sakura. Besides, Naruto's aiming for her now." He answered, bluntly.

"!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata in the eye, seriously. "Hinata, be my girlfriend."

Hinata was even more shocked then before. Hottest and most popular guy in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, just asked her out.

"U-Um…Matte…"

Sasuke moved closer to her, and he held a lock of her hair. He moved it to his lips, and looked into her lavender eyes. "Hyuuga Hinata, I will make you fall in love with me."

**-End of Chapter 10-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Nani-What

Yosh-Yes (Informal)

Sunagakure-Sand Village

Hai-Yes

Demo-But

Konoha-Leave Village for short (Konoha literally translates as leaf)

Matte-Wait

•

Oh my, things have certainly gotten interesting, haven't they? Sasuke really does sound like a player now xD

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	11. Trouble

Hey guys~ it's been awhile, and would you like to know why? No? Well, I'll tell you anyways. I died, then I came back alive just to write this chapter especially for all of you, then I died again. Yep, that's how it all happened…(Is anyone actually buying this? xD)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Trouble<strong>

_Previously:_

_Naruto clenched his fists, they were trembling. "I…I'm sorry, Hinata…"_

"_I said, sweep Sakura away from me." Sasuke returned a look._

"_Ino's right on this, Sakura. If you're dating one guy, you shouldn't show any interest in another, especially his friend. Otherwise you'll look like a complete flirt." agreed Tenten._

_Sasuke smiled at her. Yes, THE Uchiha just smiled. "Hinata, you're cute when you blush."_

"_N-Nani?!" she couldn't help but blush harder at the compliment._

_Ah…I was just speaking my thoughts…oh well. "I like you."_

"_Hinata, be my girlfriend."_

_Sasuke moved closer to her, and he held a lock of her hair. He moved it to his lips, and looked into her lavender eyes. "Hyuuga Hinata, I will make you fall in love with me."_

•

"Hinata-Sama?" a voice called out to her.

"…"

"Hinata-Sama!"

The Hyuuga Heiress blinked, and looked at the one who was calling her. "Ara?"

Her older cousin, Hyuuga Neji sighed. "What am I going to do with you…?"

"N-Neji-Nii san!"

"How can I possibly train you into a better Kunoichi, if you're dazing off?" muttered Neji.

"Gomenesai!" she bowed. _I can't believe I started daydreaming right in the middle of a lesson! But what happened yesterday was such a shock…first I was dumped by Naruto-Kun, and then Sasuke-Kun asks me to date him! Why is this happening to me?!_ She slapped her cheeks.

"And you were caught up in your own thoughts again." Neji face palmed.

"Ah-Gomenesai again!" Hinata bowed once again.

Neji shook his head. "It's useless. In this state, we can't do any training. Go sort out your thoughts, or solve your problems, first. Then we can finally train, understood?"

"Demo…" _But I need to do daily training every day…_

The two cousins heard a small chuckle, and they turned to see a certain handsome Shinobi grin at them. "Haha, Neji, don't be so harsh on her."

The Genius of Konoha folded his arms. "And what brings the Uchiha to Hyuuga Grounds?"

"Nothing in particular."

Hinata caught a glance at who Neji was speaking to, and immediately, her face flushed with red. _S-Sasuke-Kun?!_

"If you're having trouble training Hinata, then why don't you let me be her sparring partner?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "If that were the case, I could've just gotten Kiba or Shino to be her sparring partner."

Sasuke peeked behind Neji, to smile at Hinata. "Hinata, that wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"Um…N-No…not at all…"her gaze shifted to the ground, as she shuffled her feet nervously. _M-Me, training w-with Sasuke-Kun?!_

"Then it's settled." Sasuke turned back to Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever then. Do as you please." He walked over to the deck, and sat down, watching the two.

The pure girl shook her head. _Snap out of it Hinata! You have to focus on training! Sasuke-Kun is volunteering to be your sparring partner, which is rare, so focus!_ She took Hyuuga stance. "Let's begin."

Sasuke readied himself. "Be prepared…"

Then the two started charging towards each other. Hinata tried to gentle fist him, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled it away from him. He whispered quietly, "If I win, you owe me a date."

_Nani?! So this was the real reason…!_ Hinata swiftly placed her foot on the ground, and decided to Hakke Kuushou him. But of course, the Uchiha dodged that too, and drew his katana. Hinata flinched. _He's got a weapon…_

Neji shouted out, "Hinata-Sama, it doesn't make a big difference if he has a weapon! Imagine if you were fighting some stray Shinobi who had Kunai, whereas you had nothing! This is good training for you!"

She nodded, _He's right._ She jumped back, and threw Shuriken at him. He deflected with his katana. She focused chakra to her hands, and her fists had chakra forming into shapes around them. "Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata hit him with a few strikes, tossed him into the air, jumped up and hit him more, quickly moved down, and just as he was falling, about to hit the ground, she used a specialty that she created at the exact perfect moment. "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

•

"Hey, where's Sasuke-Kun?" asked Sakura, as she met up with Team 7.

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me." '_I said, sweep Sakura away from me.' _Naruto still couldn't take his mind off of that.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura looked at their sensei.

He was reading that latest issue of the 'Make-Out' series. "Ah…Sasuke, you ask? I think I recall him telling me that he was going to go train."

"What? Why can't he train with us?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"Well, it's his choice whether he wants to train with us or not." replied Kakashi, not really caring.

Naruto grinned. "Ne, ne, let's just forget about Sasuke! Sakura-Chan, how about a date?!"

"Cut it out Naruto! You know I'm with Sasuke already." She glared at him.

Naruto avoided that comment. "Oh? Isn't that the hairpin I bought for you?"

Sakura touched the cherry blossom hairpin. "Yes…" then she paused, and remembered what the girls had told her. '_If you're dating one guy, you shouldn't show any interest in another, especially his friend. Otherwise you'll look like a complete flirt.'_

"I'm glad to see that you like it." Naruto gave her a sweet smile.

"!" She looked away. "Ah…yes…thank you…"

"Hm? What was that, Sakura-Chan?" he leaned closer.

"N-Nothing! I'm going to go find Sasuke-Kun!" she immediately stomped off.

•

_Phew…luckily I used a Substitution Jutsu… _-thought Sasuke, as he just managed to dodge Hinata's special Jutsu. He glanced at the Byakugan user. _She seems puffed already. It was probably because she used those two techniques, one after the other._

"What's wrong? Tired already?" Sasuke smirked. He was trying to provoke her.

She shook her head, "Of course not!" she started to attack him again.

He chuckled, and was about to attack her as well, but she suddenly slipped, and accidentally pulled onto him for support. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't expected her to pull onto him, so instead of supporting her, he fell down with her.

Neji blinked. Was the scene before him real?

Uchiha Sasuke was on top of Hyuuga Hinata, pinning her down, to the ground. "!"

Hinata noticed how close Sasuke was to her. She felt faint. Her heart was racing, she could feel herself getting sweatier, and her body temperature was raising so fast. "S-S-S-S-Sasuke-K-Kun…?"

Sasuke cursed to himself silently. _Damn! She looks so cute like that, and I would take advantage of this position right now, but her overprotective cousin is watching…I'll just pretend I'm shocked._

That's when they heard it. A small gasp. They all turned to look.

•

"Geez, where is he? I've searched nearly every training place possible!" Sakura fumed. "Unless if he's lying about training…? Now I must search even more places!"

Ichiraku Ramen-Not there.

Sasuke's House-Not there.

Weapon Shop-Not there.

Dango Store-Not there.

Tea Shop-Not there.

Hokage Building-Not there.

Ninja Academy-Not there.

Bridge where Team 7 was before-Not there.

Waterfalls-Not there.

Training Grounds-Not there.

Hokage Cliff Faces-Not there.

Konoha Street Stores-Not there.

Chestnut Shop-Not there.

Naruto's Room-Not there.

Sakura crossed that out. "..What was I thinking? Why on earth would Sasuke-Kun be hiding in Naruto's room…?"

She groaned, as she continued to walk around. He then heard a familiar female voice nearby. "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" _Ah, that must be Hinata! I'll ask her!_

The girl named after the cherry blossoms made her way to the Hyuuga Mansion. Only to find something she definitely wasn't expecting. She saw her boyfriend pinning down Hinata on the ground. Sakura gasped.

•

Hinata's eyes widened. "S-Sakura-San?!"

"Sakura?!" Sasuke immediately got up. _...Naruto, why weren't you with her?_

Neji frowned. _Oh crap…this isn't going to turn out well._

Sakura was so shocked. She didn't even realize tears were brimming over her eyelids. "Iie…M-Masaka!"

Hinata took a few steps towards Sakura. "Sakura-San, I'm sorry, I-"

"Uso!" Sakura quickly fled. _It's all not true…it can't be true…!_

•

Neji clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's just end training there for today."

Sasuke nodded, and he seemed calm, but on the inside, he was worrying about Hinata. _Is she alright…?_

Hinata was very gloomy. She slowly walked out of the Hyuuga Compound, and made her way to Ino's house.

"Oh my gosh…Hinata, you look miserable!" Ino gasped.

"…" her fringe covered her eyes.

Ino spotted rain clouds in the distance, and immediately invited Hinata into her house. She quickly led her to her room, sent a messenger bird out to Tenten, and before they knew it, Tenten arrived there.

They both stayed silent, and waited for Hinata to say something.

"I…I…" she whispered.

The two listened closely.

Hinata had burst into tears. "S-S-Sakura-San will hate m-me…!"

"What?!" the two exchanged glances. "Hinata, tell us what happened!"

•

Sakura didn't even bother buying a cheap umbrella, or rushing home, or finding shelter. She just let the rain pour down on her. It helped disguise her tears. "Sasuke-Kun and Hinata…" the image wouldn't get out of her head. She bent down, and cried harder.

After minutes of crying, she noticed that she wasn't getting wet anymore. But it was still raining? She looked up, and saw a certain blonde boy holding an umbrella over her. He smiled softly, "Sakura-Chan…I'm glad I found you."

"Naruto…" she blinked away tears.

He took off his jacket, and placed it on top of her shoulders. "You'll catch a cold."

She sniffed, and gripped the jacket. "Arigato…"

"No problem!" he gave her the thumbs up. "Let me walk you home."

They started walking, but Naruto stopped, because he could feel Sakura tugging onto the end of his shirt. "Something wrong, Sakura-Chan?"

"Let's…just go to your place. I'm sure it's closer than mine…" she murmured.

"…If you say so."

So they started to head to Naruto's house. Once they reached there, Naruto let her in first, while he put the umbrella away. "Sakura-Chan, do you want a hot drink or a shower of something? Ah-I know, we can have some heated up Ramen! It'll warm us up in no time!"

Suddenly, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and hugged him tightly, while crying on his shoulder. "Oh, Naruto…!"

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto blushed a little. "Tell me what's wrong…"

"I…" she sobbed more. "I saw Sasuke-Kun and…"

•

"Well, Sakura had to know eventually…" muttered Sasuke. "But now this really makes things hectic…"

He turned on the shower water, and ran a hand through his spikey hair. "Mattaku…"

_What to do?_

•

"Wow…so all that really happened, huh?" said Tenten, as she lay back.

Hinata nodded, and continued to sniff.

Ino sighed. "I'm sure Sakura won't hate you…besides, she kind of likes Naruto as well."

"Yes, but to think she saw me in an awkward position with Sasuke-Kun!" cried Hinata.

"But you kind of liked it, didn't you, Hinata?" smirked Tenten.

"This is no time to be joking!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Who said I was joking?" Tenten pouted.

"…M-Maybe just a little…" whispered Hinata.

"That's so cute! You're in love with Sasuke!" squealed Ino.

"B-But, Sakura-San…!"

Ino waved it off. "Sakura will soon realize she likes Naruto. Everyone else around her could tell that Sasuke & her's relationship was dying. She was just blinded by love."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Ino-San?" asked Hinata.

Tenten replied for her, "It is, but it's the truth."

•

Naruto finally decided to hug back, as she continued telling him her story. "Sakura-Chan, don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"But…"

"My personal opinion-I think you should stop seeing Sasuke. He's only going to hurt you more from now on, because he's interested in Hinata…" said Naruto, quietly.

"Demo…how can I just forget him?!" Sakura shook her head.

"I…I don't know."

A thought came to mind. She remembered the words she had said to Sasuke. _'Forget, and find a new love. That's the best way.' _She then remembered that time at the fountain. The first time she ever kissed someone. Sakura looked up at Naruto, and said, "Naruto, kiss me."

**-End of Chapter 11-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Ara-Like: Eh, Huh, Hah, Wha etc.

Gomenesai-I'm very sorry

Demo-But

Nani-What

Hakke Kuushou-Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm/Sky Palm/Air Wall Palm

Sensei-Teacher

Ne-'Right?' or used to catch someone's attention

Iie-No

Masaka-Impossible

Uso-Lie(s)

Arigato-Thank You

Mattaku-Troublesome

•

Wow, this fanfic is slowly coming to an end xD

That's all from me~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	12. Perfect Ending

I'm alive, isn't that amazing? Anyways, let's move on to the 'thank you' section~!

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed: **Dbzgirl1011, StarCatchingFox, karuraChan1, Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover, Nazrita, Guest, **and** ChocStraw**

Thanks to the people who have added this story to their favorite & alerts list: **ChocStraw, DaAnimeChick, Dbzgirl1011, Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover, Kagomefan00, Nazrita, , StarCatchingFox, The Royal Blue Princess, YukiKitsune95, iluvninjas, karuraChan1 **and** bunnyboo1612**

I hope I didn't miss out anyone's names . If I did, I'm sorry, I'll give you one of my special cookies-A Mikoto Ultra Awesomely Super Black Cookie! What? What's up with the color you ask? Well, I like the color black :D *Cough* Not real reason *Cough* You'll see why, after you try it-but be careful, after you chew, chew, chew, and swallow, you may die in the next few days. And I definitely won't be responsible.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Perfect Ending<strong>

_Previously:_

"_What's wrong? Tired already?" Sasuke smirked. He was trying to provoke her._

_Sakura was so shocked. She didn't even realize tears were brimming over her eyelids. "Iie…M-Masaka!"_

_Suddenly, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and hugged him tightly, while crying on his shoulder. "Oh, Naruto…!"_

"_Well, Sakura had to know eventually…" muttered Sasuke. "But now this really makes things hectic…"_

"_My personal opinion-I think you should stop seeing Sasuke. He's only going to hurt you more from now on, because he's interested in Hinata…" said Naruto, quietly._

_A thought came to mind. She remembered the words she had said to Sasuke. 'Forget, and find a new love. That's the best way.' She then remembered that time at the fountain. The first time she ever kissed someone. Sakura looked up at Naruto, and said, "Naruto, kiss me."_

•

"Gaahhh! Sakura-Chan, snap out of it!" Naruto has his back against the wall.

"Please, Naruto!" she begged him.

"Is this a Genjutsu or something?!" Naruto glanced around.

"It's not! I would know, because my eyes are sharper than yours when it comes to telling what's a Genjutsu, and what's not!" she shook her head.

"Y-You're crazy!" he tried to push her off.

"Why? Naruto, I know that you've liked me for such a long time, so why won't you do it?" Sakura felt tears brimming at her eyes again. Could it be that he stopped liking me?

"Uh…what were we talking about again?" Naruto tried to act stupid.

"Kissing!" Sakura leaned in again.

"Stop it, Sakura-Chan." Naruto put his hands on her shoulders firmly. "Don't…just..."

"Naruto…" Her hands clenched into fists. "Is it because you don't like me anymore?! Is it because I'm ugly?! Or do you think I'm just a girl who only runs back to you when I'm sad?!"

"It's none of those." Naruto's face softened. "Sakura-Chan, listen to me."

"Why should I?!" she slapped his hands away.

The blonde boy wrapped his arms around her, and forced her into a hug. "Sakura-Chan, don't you get it? You of all people should know this."

"What? I don't understand…"

He whispered in her ear, "I can't kiss you…because the only person you should share a kiss with, is with the person that you love-from the bottom of your heart."

"Y-You mean-you don't-"

"No, I do. You don't-"

"I do!" she interrupted.

"What?" Naruto was taken aback this time.

"I do have feelings for you! I'm an idiot, I know, but I love you!"

"Hahaha…."

"What's so funny?!" she glared at him.

Naruto let go of her. "Very funny joke, Sakura-Chan."

"It's not a joke! I'm serious!"

"Uh…yeah, of course you are. This could be one of those ridiculous dares from Ino or Tenten."

"…You…You don't believe me?"

"Not one bit!" grinned Naruto.

"…" Sakura stood up, and punched him into the wall. "YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT, SHANAROOOO!"

"Itai…" Naruto rubbed his back.

Sakura stomped up to him, and pulled up his limp body by the collar.

"Wah-I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan, please don't hurt m-"

_-Chu-_

The girl named after the cherry blossoms pulled away first. "You should only share a kiss with the person you love, right?"

•

Sasuke sighed, as he stared outside the balcony window. _It's raining quite heavily…I wonder what Hinata's doing. I mean-I'm not…ugh, whatever, yes I am._

He dazed off for what seemed like hours, but then knocking sounds interrupted his train of thoughts. He muttered, "Who is it?"

"It's…me." A small shy voice replied.

"!" He immediately ran to the door, and yanked it open. "Hinata?!"

The petite Hyuuga Heiress stood in front of him, soaking wet. Her pale eyes met his dark ones. "Sasuke-Kun…I'm so sorry!"

•

**Before…**

"…I have to reject him."

"What?!"

"Reject who, Hinata?!"

Ino and Tenten glanced at her.

The young girl swallowed hard. "Sasuke-Kun."

"Eh?! He confessed to you?!"

Hinata explained that he had told her that he was interested in her, and said he'd make her fall for him. "…And that's what happened."

"Then, why reject him? Didn't we just give you some pretty good advice?!" Ino questioned, she was confused.

"Don't you see?! _I'm_ the one that's making life difficult for Sakura-San! If I reject Sasuke-Kun, then everything can go back to the way it should be! Sakura-San & Sasuke-Kun will make up, and continue dating, Sasuke-Kun will forget about me, and Naruto-Kun will become Hokage!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Hinata…you don't seriously think that way, do you?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what if Sasuke doesn't give up on you, even after you reject him?"

"T-Then I'll keep rejecting him!"

"Hinata, sweetie, it doesn't work that way. Eventually, you WILL fall for him. That's how it always turns out." smiled Ino.

"No, I won't!" she said, stubbornly.

"Hey, I'm the one who's been watching all of those cheesy romance movies, not you, Hinata! And who has better experience with guys out of us girls? Me. So, what way of thinking is better when it comes to love live? Yours, or mine?" nagged Ino.

"This is my love life, and I can choose what I want to do with it! And I choose that my friend's happiness comes first!" Hinata dashed out of Ino's house, before the two girls could see tears slip out of her eyes.

_It hurts for me too! I don't want to reject him-in fact; I want to know more about him! But…I can't bear to see my friend suffering because of me…!_

•

**Now…**

"What? Hinata, what are you saying…?" blinked the Uchiha. He had just finished helping her dry off, with a towel.

Hinata took another deep breath in. "I'm sorry, but I cannot fall in love with you. I…I think it'd be better if you and I stayed as friends."

"…But didn't I mention before, that I'd make you fall for me? I haven't even started yet." mentioned Sasuke.

She glanced at him. "Good! Don't start-in fact, give up!"

"This isn't like you." He was staring at her, coldly.

"N-Nani?"

"Aren't you the one who always tells yourself and others to never give up? What happened to your ninja way? What happened to the old Hinata I used to know? Don't you think you're being hypocritical right now?"

"!" Hinata bit her lip, and tried to hold back tears._ He's right…! He's right about everything! _"I…I'm sorry. I am so sorry…I…I…"

Sasuke grabbed her head, and forcibly pulled her into a secure embrace. He stroked her hair gently, as he whispered in her ear, "I've already said this before-stop apologizing."

"D-Demo…!" she could feel herself getting flustered.

"You're too kind. You always think of others, and put them before yourself. But it's okay to be selfish for once, Hinata. It's okay to put yourself first, for a change. Do me a favor, and this time around, think about what you want, not what Sakura wants."

"S-Sasuke-Kun…" she gripped onto his shirt. "But she…she might hate me, because…"

"Everything will be alright. If Sakura was really your friend, she would forgive you. Just trust me, Hinata."

Her hands started trembling, and she couldn't help but let her tears overflow.

He chuckled. "It's okay to cry, you know. I'll lend you my shoulder any day."

The Hyuuga Heiress buried her face into Sasuke's chest, as she cried more.

Sasuke had a kind smile on his face. "I love you, Hinata. And I already know how you feel about me."

_How…how I feel about Sasuke-Kun?_ She sniffled, and started to wonder what he meant.

He smirked. "You don't need to hide it. I know you dig me too."

"…You're right." whispered Hinata.

"Huh? I was just kidding." Sasuke looked down on her. "Hinata?"

"I…I love you too."

•

Days had passed since all the drama began, and Sakura finally mustered up the courage to meet up with Hinata.

Sakura brought Naruto along with her; she felt as if she had more confidence when he was there. She decided to meet Hinata in Konoha Park-where beautiful trees lined the pathway on both sides.

Hinata was making her way towards the couple, and Sasuke insisted he came along as well. Sakura and Hinata stood opposite each other, looking at one another in the eyes.

The shy girl opened her mouth, "Sakura-San, I-"

The girl named after the cherry blossoms was about to speak, "Listen, Hinata, I-"

They both paused, and looked at each other. Hinata nodded. "Ah-you can go first."

Sakura shook her head. "Haha, no, you can."

"But you're the one who called me out…"

"Yes, but I called you out to talk…"

Sasuke and Naruto sighed. _These girls…_

The two Kunoichi started to giggle. "We're so formal, it's as if this is the first time we've ever met each other!" grinned Sakura.

"And this is the first time we exchange words in days-and yet, we can't even have a proper conversation…!" smiled Hinata.

Sakura's grin never left her face, "I know right? Anyways, I called you out because I want to tell you something."

Hinata also stopped laughing. "I'm listening."

"…I've decided to start dating Naruto."

"H-Honto?!" this took Hinata by surprise.

The pink haired girl laughed. "It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but I was a fool. Naruto was always there for me, and I only notice recently-that he's actually the one!"

"I-I'm so happy for you!" Hinata grabbed her hands. "I wish you two the best!" she nodded at Naruto.

"And since I decided that, I've also decided a dream that I'd like to accomplish."

"What's that?"

"To be the future Hokage's wife!" she winked at her dear friend.

Hinata gasped. "Wow, I'm sure it'll come true, Sakura-San!"

"Hahaha, yes, I hope. By the way, what did you want to tell me, Hinata?"

"Oh! I-um…I've…I…" Hinata's face reddened. "I've…s-started to d-d-d-d-d-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _She still can't say it._ He mumbled it out loud for her, "Date."

"Y-Yes, that! Um…with S-Sasuke-Kun…" she began to fiddle with her fingers.

Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "And I, 100% support that idea!"

"Eh?" blinked Hinata.

Sakura gave her the thumbs up. "I'm cool with it, and I can really see you two together. I've also suspected that Sasuke had a thing for you, for a while; so, Hinata, I say-Go for it!"

"Sakura-San…Arigato!" Hinata hugged Sakura, and Sakura hugged her back.

"Haha, you know what they say, the best friends, also have the best fights."

Naruto & Sasuke were both glad to see their girlfriends getting along.

Naruto winked at Sasuke, "Maybe we could all have a double date later…?"

Sasuke sighed. "Not this again…"

Sakura stopped hugging Hinata, and walked over to Sasuke. Hinata watched, "Sakura-San…?"

The pink haired girl glared at the Uchiha. "Sasuke…"

"What?" the pretty boy raised an eyebrow.

_-SLAP!-_

Hinata and Naruto gasped. Sakura just SLAPPED _the_ Uchiha!

Sasuke rubbed his cheek. "Thank you…?"

"Listen up, Uchiha Sasuke! I don't care about our previous relationship, or how you treat other people, or anything to do with you, but listen to me on this…!" Sakura grabbed his collar. "You better take care of Hinata, and treat her a hell lot better than how you treated me, got it?"

Sasuke laughed. "That's it?"

"S-Sakura-San…" Hinata started to worry.

"Erm…Sakura-Chan, you're starting to cause a scene…" Naruto's eyes flickered from side to side.

"If I see her bursting into tears because of you, you'll be saying hello to my fists! Promise me, that you'll be a good boyfriend for her!" her emerald eyes bored into him.

Sasuke tore her hand away from his shirt, and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. "There's no need to worry about that, because I've already sworn to myself that I'll make her happy, and you can count on it."

Sakura smiled. "Well then, I have nothing to worry about."

Naruto sighed, a sigh of relief. "Phew…I was expecting her to punch him next…"

Hinata blushed, as Sasuke pecked her on the cheek. "S-Sasuke-Kun, we're in public!"

The two couples looked at the blue skies. _In the end, everything turned out perfectly…_

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Iie-No

Masaka-Impossible/No way

Nani-What

Demo-But

Arigato-Thank you

•

And that's the last chapter, everyone! I hope you guys liked this fanfiction ;D

(Okay, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. The next one is-the Epilogue~! And that means 13 chapters in total…well, until the very last chapter then xD!)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	13. Epilogue

Like I said before, this is the Epilogue, and final chapter! Enjoy :D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>~Epilogue~<strong>

"Hahaha, now where do you think you're going, Mr. Great?" Sasuke smirked at his young seven year old son.

"I just want to do some kunai practice!" replied Sasuke's son, energetically.

"Hey, we can do that later. It's lunchtime."

"But I'm not hungry!"

"Sora…"

"Yes, Daddy?" the little boy with black hair, and dark eyes smiles cheekily at his father.

God, sometimes I wish you didn't have so much of my genes. "…You know, one of the teachings of Shinobi, is that a Ninja should never go on hungry."

"Now you sound like someone from the Akimichi Clan!" Sora pointed at Sasuke.

"Okay, little twerp, you've crossed the line…!" the Uchiha head locked his son.

"H-Hey, I was just being honest!"

"Sasuke, I thought we had this conversation about abusing the kids." reminded a soothing female voice.

"Hm? I'm not abusing him at all, right Sora?"

"No, he is-"

Sasuke noogied his head. "_Right_, Sora?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Hinata sighed. "Both of you, come in. It's lunch time."

Sora ran in first. "Wow! It smells great!"

The used-to-be-Hyuuga smiled kindly. "Thank Riku, she helped me."

"Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke glared at his child. "Oi, be nicer to your twin sister."

"Huh? What are you talking about Dad? There's no twin sister. I'm the only child, remember?"

"…"

Uchiha Riku closed the book she was reading. "It's fine, let's eat."

The family said their thanks, and ate heartily.

"So, Riku, how's your Kunoichi Training going?" asked Hinata.

"It's all very easy. Not even a challenge." She replied in her usual quiet voice.

"I bet you're just saying that! The truth is, you've always got your head in a book!" Sora pointed at his twin sister.

The two were identical, but Riku had long hair, like Hinata. However, the two's personalities were completely different.

"Is that a challenge?" Riku, the younger twin flicked a glance at her brother.

"Nope. You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"What makes you say that?" Riku folded her arms.

"I just mastered the fireball Jutsu! Dad taught me it the other day!" Sora said, smugly.

Sasuke sighed. Now he really wished the two of them didn't have his genes.

"Well, I mastered the Gentle Fist AND the fireball Jutsu." smirked Riku.

"…" He was left speechless.

"Still want to spar?"

"Mom, the food tastes great!" Sora quickly changed topic.

"Hm. Didn't think so." Riku continued to eat quietly.

Hinata looked at her children and Sasuke. "Ah, I forgot to mention. We're meeting up with the Hokage's family after lunch."

"Hm? Naruto again?" Sasuke bit into some bread.

"Yes, and Sakura." Hinata nodded.

"Well then, our kunai training will have to wait, Sora."

"But I want to get good really fast!" complained the child.

"Why?" Sasuke sat back.

"Because I want to be a prodigy like you, Dad!"

"Hahaha…." _Oh god, why did I tell him that story?_

•

"So, Dad, when are we seeing Sora and the others?!" Uzumaki Masaru asked excitedly, with a mouthful of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Uh…in another few years or so?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sakura whacked him. "In about ten minutes. Your father is horrible at almost everything."

"Aww, no I'm not!" groaned Naruto, as he rubbed his head.

"Oh." Blinked Masaru. "Anyways! Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!"

"Yeah?"

"When can you teach me the Kuchiyose no Jutsu?!"

Sakura sighed._ Sometimes I wish he didn't have as much energy as his father…_

"I'll teach you it some other time." grinned Naruto. "And that's a promise!"

"…That's just not cool. You said that last time." Masaru said, glumly.

Sakura laughed. "You definitely have your honest side from me!"

The seven year old boy with strawberry blonde hair gave a thumbs up, and continued slurping on his Ramen.

"Tell me, Masaru, how's Ninja Academy?" Naruto asked, while waving to some villagers who were passing by, saying hello to the Hokage.

"It's booooooring!"

"Why's that?" asked Sakura.

"Because the classes make me sleepy, and the teachers are so strict!"

"What about your grades?" Sakura questioned.

"I failed everything!" Masaru continued eating with a grin on his face.

"Ahaha, Saru! That's my boy!" Naruto then leaned in closer, and whispered, "See, here's the thing-it doesn't matter how bad you do in the academy, as long as you impress the teachers by the time graduation comes around!"

"Oi, I'm not a Saru!" Masaru joked.

Sakura clicked her knuckles. "Naruto, what exactly are you encouraging our son to do?"

"N-Nothing…!" He quickly went back to eating.

"Haha, sometimes I think you're secretly a man, Mom!" laughed Masaru.

"SARU!" Sakura was about to punch her own son, but then Naruto quickly held her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Sakura! Calm down, you can't hit our own son!" said Naruto.

"…You're right." She lowered her fists.

"Oh, and Dad, I finally mastered that Jutsu you taught me last week! Here, I'll show you now!" Masaru grinned.

"W-WAIT, I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM YOUR MOTHER!"

"SEXY TECHNIQUE!"

Sakura had a huge frown on her face. "…"

Naruto ran infront of his wife. "NO, SAKURA, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

The girl named after the cherry blossoms smiled at her son and husband. "I think both of you earn a Sakura Slap!"

Masaru & Naruto's eyes were full of fear, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

•

"Well, I see Sakura taught you another lesson, Naruto." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Haha…yeah…" Naruto's cheek was swelling.

"So much for being the almighty Hokage, huh…?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. You're just jealous."

"Of course. Of course."

"Hinata, it's great to see you again!" smiled Sakura.

"Yes, it is! How are you doing?" Hinata asked, happily.

"Everything's fine. What about on your end?"

"Same as usual. Have you heard news of Ino & Tenten yet?"

"Mhm. Ino & Shikamaru's child is so funny. She's like a little drama queen, except she's a genius! She's ten years old this year. Oh, and Tenten & Lee have a newborn."

"Wow! Have they thought on a name yet?"

"Haha, I'm not too sure about that."

"So…we meet again, Sora." said Masaru coolly.

"Are you ready, Saru?" grinned Sora.

"Always!"

The two started sparring each other. This was the usual way they greeted each other, as rivals.

Riku looked up from her book. "Boys. I could wipe those two to the floor."

And thus, that was the next generation.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>[Uchiha] <em>Sora-Sky<em>

[Uchiha] _Riku-Land_

[Uzumaki] _Masaru-Victorious_

_Saru-Masaru's nickname, but Saru means 'monkey' in general. So, Sakura & Sora were calling him a monkey, rather than using his actual nickname. Whereas Naruto wasn't playing on his nickname, and actually really WAS calling using the nickname._

And that's the end! Well, almost anyways. There's a small bit after this, so don't exit out of this so soon~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_

The time always seemed to pass by so fast whenever the two families got together. The sun was already setting, and they decided to say their farewells.

Sasuke smiled, "See you later."


End file.
